Keys, Fights And Hot Summer Nights
by ladyoflitany
Summary: Lucy wants a family, Natsu wants to show her the true meaning of Nakama. Throw in misunderstandings, A match making Mira on the warpath, a Fairytail competition. And lemons...what could go wrong..? Find out and see! Warning Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima Genius that he is**

 **Ok firstly lemons, lemons galore (in later chapters) Im mainly doing this because I speak for everyone when I say why aren't natsu and Lucy Canon already?! Anywho...ignoring random venting, here's a couple of things I'd like to explain. Firstly I currently don't have a Beta reader, any grammatical errors are my own I have tried my best. On a serious note enjoy, iv never put so much effort into a fanfic before, I love this series. Lastly you will find that the characters (especially Mira Janes ;D ) will be OTT mainly for comedic relief I wanted it to be more than a lemon story, I like all fruit (bad joke whhhy do I say these things?!) so if Natsu comes across as dommanering and Gray has the emotional range of a teapot bare with it... For reasons...(il give you cookies...)...(that was a lie I don't know why I said that...) (there gold cookies...ah that was...just read the story..)**

Natsu blinked against the burning glare of the afternoon sun. The deep clear sky calling to him as if he could dive into its endless river. Strands of gold blew lazily in the wind catching his attention. Natsu smiled to himself a slow satisfied grin spreading across his tanned skin. He wound them around his index finger gently tugging. Beside him his sleeping Namaka grumbled softly on the verge of sleep.

'Nastu-san' she swatted him away playfully. Opening one Choclate eye filled with suspicion.

In the distance happy sat upon a rock, his eyes glinting manically as the multicoloured fish darted in and out of the lakes depths. The great Sakura tree shed its leaves above them lightly dusting Lucy with a veil of blossom. A hard lump formed in natsus throat, never had she looked more beautiful, his stomach clenched with a new alien feeling. Natsu stared at her, his gaze intense. Without knowing why Lucy felt her own cheeks heat up in return.

'N-n-natsu?' She repeated this time his name ending on a question. Natsu plucked one of the petals from her hair crushing it between his fingers in thought. His finger tips were stained pink and a light perfume filled the air from the crushed petals. Lucy fought the sudden urge to brush his fingertips with her lips.

She shot up the afternoon sun catching her hair in a wild halo of locks falling down her back. They'd not long returned from a mission in Hargon. It was one of those rare days where the guild was quiet. Erza was presumably of at fairy tail hills enhancing/acquiring new armour. Grey had accompanied Wendy and Carla to town in hopes of avoiding his long time love interest Juvia. Lucy was glad they'd decidedly to have a picnic near the guild, there was a thunder cloud heavily descending upon town and Lucy was sure Juvia was not far behind. Rather than be cooped up at her apartment much to Natsu and happys nagging. She decided to venture out in search of food, which judging by the boys tear filled eyes was probably the safest decision for all. She'd already spent this missions jewels on rent she couldn't afford to spend more on destroyed furniture.

There last mission had gone of without a hitch. Since winning the grand magic games demands for Fairytail had been coming in all over Fiore. All they had to do was catch a couple of bandits that called themselves Sylth Labyrinth from the treasure hunters guild. They'd tried to acquire an artifact from Hargons natural history museum. Drake leader of Sylph Labyrinth had had tried to use his Sniper rifle on Natsu. A family of tourists were caught in the commotion. Lucy used Aries to form a cloud of wool protecting the family, while Sagittarius took aim and fired at drake 'for my lady and mistress', he saluted before disappearing. Leaving Natsu to capture a furious drake who was pinned in place by a dozen arrows.

'Good job Lucy!' Natsu howled with pride for his Nakama.

'You goof' Lucy shook her head and smiled before returning to the family. A couple in there late 40s with slightly greying hair collapsed against each other in relief. A little boy around the age of 6 ran from his mothers grasping arms and threw himself at Lucy in gratitude.

'Thank you Nee-san' his serious blue eyes gazing up at her in wonder. Lucy's eyes softened at the term of endearment and she ruffled his messy black hair.

'No problem, it's just our job. Fairytail never leaves anyone behind' she winked holding his hand, she addressed the boy's parents. 'If your both ok I recommend leaving here as soon as possible, the magic council will be here soon and I don't want to hang around to see that' she thought sheepishly as Erza threw the remaining member of Sylth labyrinth through a glass exhibit. Her red eyes crackled with fire. At the other end of the museum Grey had trapped the remaining bandits in a cage made of Ice and was currently wondering around the exhibits naked.

'Hey Erza' Gray shouted stopping in front of a fearsome wizard called Atilla The Hun, 'this one kinda looks like you!' Erza slung the broken man over her shoulder, and turned her death glare on Gray.

'Hey Ice princess, put some clothes on' Natsu leered dragging Drake over to the lifeless heap of bodies.

'Are they with you...?' The young boy asked in horror. Lucy sweat dropped.

'Ehh...'

'Yup, we're fairytails strongest team' Natsu declared slinging an arm around Lucy, whilst happy landed atop her head.

'Aye Sir' happy agreed...well... happily.

Lucy just smiled ignoring the boys question and escorted them safely to the exit. The father swung his child onto his back, he laughed in delight after saying their farewells the couple dissapeared along one of Hargon's many streets. Lucy sighed leaning against the museums cold brick wall, feeling a little wistful. Leaving Gray and Erza on 'cleanup duty'.

Happy still perched on her shoulder cocked his head curiously 'what's up Lucy-San your making weird faces again' Lucy's expression turned to thunder.

'Your a talking Cat, and you think I'm weird?!' She said her voices climbing higher and sharper.

Natsu just laughed rescuing a terrified happy. 'You're such a weirdo Luce, happy just wanted to know what was wrong' he gave his trademark eye creasing grin. Lucy sighed.

'Sometimes I miss it you know, having a family to come home to, to worry about'. Lucy fingered her keys distractedly.

'fairy tail is your family now' Natsu said simply with a shrug. Lucy smiled great fully at him after all if it wasn't for him Lucy would never have found Fairytail.

'It is' she agreed happily giving him a rare hug resting her head on his shoulder. Natsu looked shocked for a second before returning it, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. Lucy seemed vulnerable for a moment. To his surprise his heart began to ache for her.

'But it's not the same' she mumbled into his shoulder. Natsu frowned not understanding. 'There are different kinds of love' Lucy explained 'the love of a guild mate is different from the love of a father. Like how you feel about igneel.' She reminded him. 'Or the love of a husband' she said blushing.

Natsu looked so forlorn in that second, knowing that Lucy was unhappy but not able to fix it. There are something's even a dragon slayers magic cannot fix. Lucy felt a rush of affection for him in that second and felt the instant need to cheer him up.

'If fairy tail was a real family, Master Makarov would be the perverted

father' she laughed 'Guildarts the crazy uncle, and Mira-Jane the sweet mother and the rest our siblings' she grinned up at him willing him silently to smile, to pick up the forced warmth of her chatter.

Natsu stared thoughtfully at her for a second his head titled to the side arms crossed over his muscled chest. 'then what am I..?'

'What...er what...?' Lucy asked confused. She noticed he didn't think of himself as her brother.

Natsus onyx eyes stared into hers, he raised a brow 'what am I to you..?' Lucy's, cheeks heated up. For some reason she found it hard to meet his eyes.

'Your my Nakama, Natsu' Lucy cleared her throat the air between them grew hot suddenly. Lucy's skin felt itchy and she adjusted her belt uncomfortably.

'She liiiiiiiiikes you' happy flew from Natsus embrace cackling.

'Demented bird brain' Lucy said horrified. 'And that's the last time I buy you fish' she called to Happys retreating figure.

Natsu was shocked at himself for asking, his lips seemed to form the question without thinking and he felt a queasy feeling in stomach, like when your on a roller coaster hovering before a big drop and the adrenaline is rushing in your veins. His fists tightened and released trying to rid himself of the strange sensation.

Fortunately there awkward moment was interrupted by the Museum owners cry's of well...'my museum!' Natsu snickered and grabbed her hand tugging her back into the museum. Erza stood there arms folded camly explaining the situation. Lucy caught the last words of '..of course on behalf of the guild, we'd be happy to pay for any damages caused'

'Hold it' Lucy shrieked. Silently thinking my rent money! It wasn't often Lucy stood up to Erza. Well...never in fact. The ice and fire Mages gawked at her. Erza herself smiled at the challenge.

'There's no need to be hasty, we did the job you paid us for. And we'd be happy to come back every day and repair the damages' Lucy said pasting on her best smile.

'Hey!' Natsu started to winge but was quickly silenced by a heavy elbow from Lucy. Gray snickered.

The museum curator looked at 'Fairytails strongest team' and then looked on in horror at the disaster of dust and rubble they had left in there wake. He turned a lovely shade of green and started backing away quickly. 'Take the money...take all of it...just don't come back!' He cried stepping away hastily.

'Wait!' Lucy stretched her hand out desperately but it was no use she hung her head in shame.

'Well done Lucy, we will work on your intimidation techniques, later' Erza slapped Lucy on the back, while the two wizards sniggered. Lucy didn't argue, she just groaned.

Later that evening after they had finished their picnic under the Sakura tree happy and Natsu had made their way back to the cottage. Natsu lay in bed staring at his ceiling. Beside him happy snored peacefully in his hammock. The fire crackled cheerily from the arth welcoming them home.

The evening air was so clear and crisp Natsu could almost taste it so why couldn't he sleep? He kept turning Lucy's conversation over in head. What is she to me?

'Yo, happy' Natsu called that tightening sensation returning to his stomach.

'Yawn'...'aye' happy opened his eyes sleepily, above Natsu the tiny hammock wriggled as happy nestled deeper into the covers.

'What do you think of Lucy happy?' Natsu asked quietly, if happy was surprised at the seriousness of his best friends question he didn't comment. Happy stared at his best friend for a moment, Natsu was glaring up at the ceiling with his 'thoughtful' face. Despite Natsus happy go lucky nature, happy knew he wasn't as dense as people believed. Like on the battle field happy had seen him beat several opponents, not because he was more powerful but because he used his quick thinking to defeat them. Happy was proud and awed to see how much his bestfriend had matured. Natsus pink hair was stuck in weird angles like he'd been running his hands through it. His waistcoat and igneels scarf which he usually always wore were discarded on the floor.

'We're Nakama Natsu, family' happy grinned evilly in the darkness and turned over and went back to sleep. Natsu was surprised he expected happy to tease him. Instead the cat fell back into and a deep and easy sleep. Nakama Natsu muttered, but what did it mean to him?

to be continued...

hope you enjoyed the first chapter the build up is a little slow. Lemon in the next chapte, whilst I do this just because I enjoy writing feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything belongs To Hiro Mashima

The next day at the guild was chaos. A fight had broken out early. Natsu and happy walked into the guild just as Elfman yelled 'MAN!' And dived into the fray between Loki and Gray. Erza was sitting in the corner protectively eating her strawberry cheesecake. Lisanna and Mirajane were chatting away happily. Freed and bixlow were hovering over a sulky looking laxus. And Makarov was crying at the bar ale in hand, drowning his sorrows as he saw the bill for one of the guilds latest missions. Natsu spotted Lucy straight away as he always did, talking animatedly to Levy, a bored looking Gajeel by her side.

Instead of going over and picking a fight as he usually did with Gajeel out of boredom. Natsu headed over to Gildarts who was on his 5th mug of ale. His cheeks were rosy though his keen eyes spotted Natsu and he smiled.

'Gildarts, can we talk' Natsu said sitting at a stool and leaning his head against the bars cool surface.

'Beat it squirt im not in the mood to fi-' Gildarts started to reply automatically then froze. 'Sure kid go ahead' he said quickly noticing Natsus serious expression, the bags under his eyes.

Natsu looked at him seriously for a moment 'it's about Cana' Gildarts looked at Natsus serious expression and froze in terror.

'You can't have her!' He roared moving so quickly he and Natsu were nose to nose. Not that he objected to Natsu but he had just found her and he wasn't about to let some punk kid take advantage of her.

Natsu blinked in confusion either unfazed or too tired to care. 'Eh...I don't want her...' A vein started to pulse in Gildarts temple.

'Are you trying to say theres something wrong with my kid?' He said threateningly gripping the front of Natsus scarf. His eyes shone with power.

Natsus eyes widened in alarm. Gildarts was one of the strongest mages in Fiore he'd defeated Natsu like he was hitting a fly during the S class trials.

'No no, I just want to know about family. I want to know what it's like to

to be a father or have one' he said rubbing his neck nervously, Guildart's grip had cut of his remaining air supply.

Gildarts eyes softened, he released Natsu and slapped him on the back embarrassed. Natsu returned to frowning at the bar. 'Ahh but what about igneel Natsu'

'Igneel was different' Natsu shrugged 'im talking about a human family. Lucy misses it she's unhappy...I want to...give her one...'

Gildarts eyes widened in alarm, his cheeks turned bright red. Suddenly he was feeling very hot. He loved the kid but when it came to Romance Natsu was as dense as custard. For him to be so bold...he and the rest of the guild suspected something between the two for a while now. They were inseparable, but for him to declare his intentions so openly...

He grinned a wicked smile and punched Natsu hard on the shoulder 'Natsu you old dog, I never knew you had it in you' Natsu rubbed his shoulder in confusion. Happy nearly fell of the bar sniggering.

'Ahh but if you need any tips on how to woo the ladies come to me' Natsu nodded seriously, completely clueless.

'So you think it's a good idea, do you think if I just confront her she will accept me?' Gildarts chuckled darkly and stroked his beard looking smug.

'Natsu, Natsu' he shook his head 'knowingly' pulling Natsu into a brotherly hug. 'Women love an assertive man' he winked releasing him.

'Arigato Gildarts!' Natsu smiled in relief. His shoulders relaxed the tension of the last few days disappearing.

'Happy, wait here' Natsu took a deep breath, stealing himself. He smoothed out his pink spikes, and straightened out his shoulders marching over to Lucy.

'Iv got a bad feeling about this' Gray said materialising at Happys side. The fight had ended and as usual Gray was naked. Happy didn't answer his eyes shinning with Evil Glee.

'What's happening?' A bloody lipped Loki appeared at Gray's side dusting his glasses. He squinted at them before putting them on.

'Natsus declaring his intentions to Lucy'. Gildarts smirked in a perverted way. Producing a cigar from thin air he leaned smugly against the bar watching the couple. 'I taught him everything he knew' he said flirtatiously to a gobsmacked Mira Jane. There were stars dancing in her eyes.

'Well done Natsu' lisana whispered proudly. By the time Natsu approached Lucy, word had spread like wildfire and the guild had gone deathly quiet. Smirking Gajeel whispered into Levys ear cutting of there conversation. Levy turned a deep shade of red.

'C-c-congratulations Lucy' levy stuttered not quite meeting her eyes, cheeks flaming. Gajeel smirked and ruffled Lucy's hair 'bunny girl' he sniggered in disbelief.

'Eh...?' Lucy asked puzzled.

'Lucy' Lucy turned at the the sound of her name. Natsu looked nervous sweat was beading across his brow. He stopped in front of her holding out his hand. Lucy took it as she always did, without hesitation. She noticed his fingers were shaking. She grasped them firmly her thumbs massaging his hands trying to calm him down.

'Lucy...I..' Natsu said in a high raspy voice. He coughed into his hand the whole guild leaned in closer to the conversation. Lucy turned a pale white, what was happening? Was Natsu leaving?!

'We've know each other for a long time...in that time iv come to see you as more than a Nakama Lucy, Iv been thinking about what you said, and I don't want to see you unhappy any longer. We are closer than family, I want to give you what you've been missing.' Natsu said his onyx eyes starting intently into hers.

'N-n-Natsu!' Lucy's heart had caught in her chest. She heard blood rushing to her ears, a blush stained her cheekbones. The guild held there breath, somewhere in the crowd Mira Jane sighed. But all Lucy could see and feel was Natsu anything beyond him didn't exist.

'Lucy, from now on I want you to call me father'...

...

...

'Eh?' Lucy stared dumbstruck. Gildarts choked on his cigar, lisana tried to give him first aid. Mira Jane nearly wept, Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

Gray muttered 'idiot'. Happy was laughing so hard he was turning pink.

Everyone in the guild stared awkwardly at Natsu. Who was staring so seriously at Lucy.

The only person who showed any emotion was Elfman. He sniffed wiped away a tear and said 'now that's a man' clapping quietly. Until Evergreen whacked him on the head.

Levy looked forlorn, Gajeels mouth was grinning an evil grin, loving every minute of Natsus denseness. Even Juvia felt sorry for the blonde.

'Juvia feels sorry for love rival' Juvia muttered, looking in understanding towards her own dense love interest. Gray wisely avoided her gaze.

'Idiot' Lucy said snatching her hand away from Natsu. Her eyes turned blank and a dark aura appeared around Lucy, fearsome enough to rival Erzas own, who was obliviously eating more cake.

Natsu looked hurt for a second. 'Do you prefer Papa Natsu?'

Like a bad game of Chinese whispers a very stressed Makarov heard the 'edited' version of Natsus declaration 'Lucy's pregnant?!' He yelled in shock tumbling of his stool.

'GEH..?' Lucy looked at Natsu furious beyond words. Natsu from his many beatings from Erza knew when trouble was coming like a kind of sixth sense. He started backing away hastily, Lucy matched him step for step.

'Lucy it's all a misunderstanding' Natsu said nervously. 'You wouldn't hit your papa would you...?' He asked cringing. This was the wrong thing to say.

'Pervert!' Lucy screamed launching a stunning Lucy kick at Natsu sending him flying into Gray, and knocking them both to the floor.

Instead of shouting at Natsu, Gray smirked coldly from underneath him. Natsu lay there stunned. 'Would you like some Ice for that burn?' His right hand making contact with Natsus back, causing him to yelp.

'Don't touch me Snow fairy' Natsu growled, slamming a fireball straight into Gray's face. The fight in the guild resumed, the two mages rolling around on the floor, dragging other mages into the fight. Mira Jane was consoling a relived Makarov and upset Gildarts. By the time Natsu managed to break free Lucy had gone. He hung his head in defeat.

Gray tapped him on the shoulder somehow fully dressed this time. 'If your not careful you will loose her' he said seriously walking away. A tight ball formed in his stomach, he tried to be careful, he tried to give her what she wanted! How else was he supposed to prove that he loved her?

Hands in pockets head turned down against the darkening weather, Natsu walked away from the guild, he had a lot to think about.

Back at the guild hall, the guild members were in uproar. 'How could be he so dense..?' Cana laughed, slapping her upset father on the back, he sat there arms crossed in moody silence.

'Mira-san' Lisana touched her sisters shoulder in concern. Mira Jane was furiously cleaning a mug a black cloud hungover her, an aura of static electricity was surrounding her body, making the other guild members nervous, they were backing away quietly. 'Mira-nee' Lisana tried again.

'Kill' Mira said robotically, the mug in her hand fractured.

'Who?' Lisana looked shocked.

'Natsu' Mira said in a frighteningly flat voice. Lisana flinched, everyone knew Mira Jane had been trying to match make the two since Lucy entered the guild. Lisana probably wouldn't put it past Mira to have picked out her bridesmaid dress. Idiot she mentally scolded her childhood friend.

'He'll never learn, flame brain' Gray muttered under his breath, the guild was filled with arguing, bets and money had been exchanged. Gajeel was innocently trying to hide a pile of jewels in his bulging pockets while levy eyed him suspiciously.'

Carla wagged a finger at Wendy scoldingly. 'Honestly did you see Lucy's face? How could Natsu be so cruel. That boy has completely crushed her feelings. If his head wasn't permanently in the clouds this mess wouldn't have happened, let this be a lesson to you Wendy, boys are idiots' Wendy blushed glancing quickly at Mest then away.

'Shutup' Happy said quietly. Carla paused mid rant dumbstruck. The blue little cat perched on the counter of the bar, his cheeks red, paws curled into fists. He'd never spoken to Carla like that before. 'Shutup all of YOU' he shouted the guild was quickly silenced. Happy named for his bubbly nature, was one of the nicest (ok and sometimes naughtiest) members of fairy tail. Yet there he was staring fiercely at them ready to jump to his best friends defence. Yes, he'd found it funny at first, but seeing the look of confusion on Natsus face his heart went out to his nakama.

'You have no right to judge him' Happy stared at them all seriously. The guild all looked away shamefully. 'Nearly all of you have come from human families. You know what it's like to have a mother and father, Natsu was raised by Igneel a dragon. Yes he can sometimes be a bit dense but he's not oblivious to the opposite sex. And he cares for Lucy' even Gajeel looked a little guilty by the intensity of Happys argument. Though no doubt the jewels weighing his pockets down helped ease his conscience. 'And you know when he cares for someone he fights with all his heart to protect them. So wether that's with Lucy as his mate or his Nakama it's not up to you, it's Natsu and Lucy's business and you'd do well to look at your own relationships before you judge others' happy finished looking meaningfully at Gajeel, who looked shocked. Then towards Gray or the spot where Gray had been standing at least. Happy frowned.

'Happy we're so sorry' Carla said flushing prettily with embarrassment.

She extended her paw towards him but he shrugged it off, and flew of to find his Nakama. An uncomfortable silence descended upon the guild for the second time that day, broken shortly by panther lily. As he drew out his small sword and sliced Gajeels pockets open.

'GAJEEL!' Levy scolded though not unsurprised. Gajeel to his credit didn't even try to hide the jewels spilling out of his pockets.

'Lilly' Gajeel said his face flashing a look of betrayal. Lilly looked at him seriously, and shook his head.

'It's not right to profit from other people's misery' Gajeel nashed his teeth together muttering incoherently under his breath while Levy scolded him some more.

Mira Jane stepped from behind the bar an evil glint in her eye. 'I know how we can put it good to use' she said smiling Evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiring Mashima owns fairy tail

Warning Lemons in this chapter!

Back at Lucy's place an irate Lucy soaked in the bath tub. All that was visible above the water was Lucy's eyes and they glared daggers at the tiles on the walls. So embarrassing! She thought her cheeks still burning. She knew Natsu had been trying to help in his own way, yet for a second she thought he-...her heart did a funny little- she pushed those thoughts aside not wanting to follow them any further, was it the steam from the bath or were her cheeks getting warmer?

Thankfully Virgo chose that moment to appear, 'punishment master?' She asked far to cheerily Lucy thought. Her purple hair was styled in a pixie cut and she was wearing her normal maid uniform.

'No Virgo, I didn't summon you, go back to the celestial plane and relax' Lucy said or rather... gurgled.

'Leo, said princess was upset. It's our job to look after you highness' Virgo said advancing on Lucy creepily.

'Great' more gurgling. A few minutes later however Lucy was in heaven as Virgo was massaging her shoulders and rubbing shampoo into her hair. Lucy sighed blissfully relaxing further into the bath her toes curling in delight, she drifted of to a deep sleep.

Natsu climbed through Lucy's window a little nervously. 'Lucy...?' Natsu called out in fear. No reply he crept quietly into Lucy's apartment. The wooden floor boards squeaked occasionally. Natsu looked at the freshly made bed and neat kitchen and turned to leave when Virgo appeared outside the bathroom door. A shampoo bottle in her hand, she handed it to Natsu.

'Princess will see you now' she pointed to the slightly ajar bathroom door. Natsu gulped nervously, and took a step towards it but was stopped by virgos chilling voice.

'I am close by if princess needs me' she warned her sapphire eyes assessing Natsu. He never noticed before but Virgo had a cold calculating stare. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and it occurred to Natsu how protective lucys spirits were.

'Understood Virgo' she nodded once and disappeared. Natsu sighed happily and went into the bathroom about to apologise when he saw a completely naked Lucy in the bath (most of her was thankfully covered by strategically placed bubbles). His cheeks flamed and he removed his scarf quickly a furious blush stealing up his neck. His head unknown to Natsu started to smoke.

'Waaa massage me some more' Lucy mumbled in her sleep. Natsu, his skin literally on fire now, had to calm himself down. This was what she wanted? Natsu thought in disbelief, what was she trying to prove? Obediently he picked up the shampoo and perched on the edge of the bath. He touched two fingers to the Luke warm water and heated the bath till it was a steaming temperature. Lucy signed happily still asleep. Her beautiful blond locks piled on top her head. Natsu poured shampoo into his hands heating them

And softly running his fingers gently through her locks applying pressure and massaging her neck in lazy circles.

'Mmmm' Lucy murmured throatily in her sleep. Natsus reaction was instant, his heart beat excitedly. His stomach tightened with a funny feeling again, as well as other regions...

Lucy tilted her head back in ecstasy. Giving Natsu an ample view of her bosom. He growled low in his throat, his brain switching off instinct taking over. Her skin was the colour of peaches and creme, it looked so smooth. Natsus nose filled with Lucy's scent, vanilla from the shampoo, his mouth began to water. As he washed the rich lather from her hair, his hands moved unconsciously of there own accord. Drifting/ massaging along her neck down to her collarbone massaging her ears as he passed. His warm callused hands sending shivers to the pit of Lucy's stomach.

'Mmm Virgo you can stop now' Lucy said blushing beginning to wake. Natsu however was entranced, leaning further over the bath his fingers caressing (no longer massaging her face) In wonder. His rough fingers skimmed her lips. She rubbed against them unconsciously, Natsu leaned further until they were almost nose to nose. Lucy opened her eyes in shock. Natsu stood there his jacket open to reveal his lightly tanned muscles. His pink hair stood in different directions as If he had been running his fingers through it. And his onyx eyes were feral and dilated consuming Lucy.

'Natsu' her voice came out half strangled. Normally she would scream but the look on Natsus face held her there and made her blood turn to fire. How long had he been massaging her, caressing her? It had felt so good. Lucy bit her lip either nervously or to hold back a moan she wasn't sure.

Natsu hovered there completely sucked in by Lucy's scent and this burning painful need. 'I have to taste you' he whispered. Leaning in and capturing her mouth.

'No-' Lucy tried to protest. But Natsus mouth was on hers, his pointed canine stabbing her lip and swallowing her surprised moan, silenced any further arguments. She wound her fingers in Natsus hair dragging him closer. One of his hands trapped her head, his hand roughly caressing her locks. His other drifted to her back pulling her closer. It still wasn't enough, Lucy wriggled, Natsu pulled, she was half falling half climbing out of the bath and into Natsus embrace. They tumbled to the floor Lucy pinning Natsu beneath her. His hands heated up drying her skin, bubbles and water splashed of Lucy's wet body soaking Natsus clothes, neither noticed. Lucy was wriggling against him her breath short and sharp between kisses. She moved her hips against Natsus thighs. He growled into the corner of her shoulder biting playfully. Lucy yelped her head clouded with lust. She tugged his hair in response moaning. Natsu grinned an all to masculine smile so she liked that? He continued kissing the underside of her jaw, then her neck, finding the base of her pulse and nibbling. His other hand grazing the tips of her breasts. Lucy felt his hardening need and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as Natsu begun touching and teasing her in places that made her blush. She rolled her hips unconsciously into him. Natsus other hand grabbed her heart shaped bottom pinning her in place as she moved against him determined to fulfil this hot need that was tightening her stomach.

'Oh god' ..'Lucy' Natsus voice was low and desperate as he thrust his hips into her. Lucy felt a wave of pleasure and continued to wriggle faster.

'Just don't stop, Natsu please..' She cried not wanting this fire racing through her veins to end. The sound of Natsus name on her lips was his undoing. He wanted to claim her, consume her. He wanted to be the only one to make her gasp that way the only one to hear her pleasure filled screams. He was kissing and touching her everywhere, and it was like a match to tinder. Both of them we're burning.

Lucy's hands slowly travelled up Natsus legs, brushing aside his open jacket it fell easy to the floor. The taught muscles over his stomach jumped when Lucy brushed her fingers over his abdomen, teasing. He gave another roll of his hips hitting Lucy's sweet spot with a rising need. All she could do was moan Natsu eyes were nearly completely black his smile was gone one pointed canine was only visible as he bit his lip fighting the urge to rip of the rest of his clothes. Lucy beat him to it. Her fingers traced the light indentation between his pectoral muscles down his abdomen, squealing in surprise when Natsus right hand started needing her breast his thumb brushing in slow lazy circles around the nipple. The heated tips of his fingers making it harden, Lucy gasped when he started needing, then blowing hot air along the tip that caused goose bumps to break out along Lucy's delicate skin. He took her in his mouth sucking and licking his sharp tongue tracing lazy circles around the nipple. Lucy went berserk. But Natsu wouldn't let her move, one hand still had her trapped against him. All she could was resume her wriggling. After Natsu had turned his attention to her other breast, Lucy was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

'Natsu' Lucy panted between gasps 'the bed'. He stared at her solemnly her nipple in his mouth as he not so gently grazed the tip with his canine. He didn't ask her permission, he didn't need to. In his onyx eyes she saw the questions reflected back at her. Is this ok? Should we continue..? Lucy just nodded in silent consent. This was a first for them both, she didn't regret what they were doing she just wanted to continue this feeling of safety and heat. Natsu released her and in one smooth move swung her into his arms bridal style, he placed her softly against the bed, stroking her hair in a surprisingly

tender manner. Lucy felt a lump form in her throat. She looked gorgeous against the pink bed spread her blonde hair fanned out against the duvet Natsu thought, almost...fragile. Her long thick lashes framing brown eyes shined with trust.

Natsu crouched on the bed slowly crawling forwards on his hands and knees. His onyx eyes trapping her a feral smile on his face. Lucy briefly wondered if this was how predators stalked there pray, or dragons. He hovered over her just drinking her in. Lucy squirmed in embarrassment he trapped her hands above her head. His nose skimmed her jawline, tasting her teasing her. He located her erratic pulse at the base of her throat and bit her, Lucy growled, causing Natsu to chuckle as eased the bite with a gentle open mouthed kiss, Natsu knew it would bruise with some satisfaction, already claiming her as his.

Not one to be outdone Lucy found the button on Natsus trousers hooking her small fingers underneath his jeans she tugged 'Off' she commanded her voice imperial her Choclate eyes impatient. Natsu smiled a feral smile and obliged. They dissapeared in a tangled heap in lucys room. Lucy gawked at the long hard length of him. Natsu was leaning on his forearms half lying on her pushing her body futher into the soft mattress.

'Im nervous Natsu' Lucy said quietly, Natsus member was grazing her thigh she lightly worked her hands up and down his shaft, Natsu shivered his hips pressing her deeper into the bed. One of Natsu hands clutched the head board for support his eyes closed in intense concentration as Lucy continued to stroke in wonder.

'Lucy when you touch me like that I can't think' Natsu half opened his eyes making lucy gasp. His eyes were wild with desire, all for her.

'We'll take it at whatever pace you want' Natsu eased himself on top of her trapping her torso between his thighs Lucy released him and entwined her hand and his above her head. His other hand trailed slowly lower and lower down her torso grazing her skin leaving a fiery trial in its wake Lucys taught stomach tightened in anticipation his hand crept towards her panty line casually dipping below the hem, Natsu gently grazed her womanhood with the pad of his thumb in slowly lazy circles. Lucy nearly bucked them of the bed as he increased his intensity, his fingers gently heating her sweet spot.

'Nah...Natsu!' Lucy cried her head thrashing back and forth as he inserted a finger into her core slowly resuming the pace, heat coiled in her stomach her toes clenched, hands fisted in Natsus hair. She whimpered, Natsu smiled an all to masculine smile. This is mine, he thought sealing his promise with a kiss on her bruised lips. He withdrew before she reached breaking point Lucy, sweat glistening down her face plastering her fair hair in a wild array on the pillow only groaned in frustration. Before Natsu aligned himself at her entrance. Natsu gritted his teeth 'slowly, slowly', his tip teasing her entrance. Lucy shivered with desire and built up frustration, and to both their surprise she seized his lower back locking her long legs around around his back bringing him closer. He surged into her in one push groaning at the unbelievable pleasure of being inside her. He stilled then for a moment as Lucy hissed in pain, allowing her to adjust to his size. There foreheads were touching, sweat glistening on both there faces. There hands were laced together above Lucys head, panting. Natsu ignored his urges releasing one hand he used his thumb to tease her womanhood again. Finding that little nodule he rubbed in teasing heated circles. Lucy cried out relaxing and he began to slowly move forward. His eyes drinking in her beauty as she thrashed beneath him hands clutching onto the head board to stop herself falling into the abyss. This was it, this was really happening. His heart filled with so much love. He tasted salt on his lips realising in shock, how much this moment affected him.

Lucy felt the fire in her body rise, Natsu glowed with it. She couldn't get enough of him she needed to be closer, she matched him thrust for thrust both battling for dominance in an unspoken dance. The heated coil in her stomach was too much, 'Natsu' she screamed, her eyes desperately connecting with his. Unsurprisingly she saw tears of pure affection and trust roll silently down his face. Not surprising, because she mirrored his action.

'Im here Luce, I'm with you...always' he said and at those words she shattered. She knew he spoke the truth. It had always been them and always would be. Natsu followed her into oblivion, spilling his hot seed inside her. They collapsed together hands entwined once more as the darkness encompassed them. They lay there a tangle of limps. It was clumsy and a little awkward in places, but it was a moment there precious moment and no further words were needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day at the guild, Mira was putting the finishing touches on the decorations for a masquerade ball. Her silent evil cackling could be heard through out the guild. Many members volunteered to help out of sheer terror. It reminded them so much of the old Mira Jane. The ceiling of the guild sparkled with chandeliers made of ice courtesy of Gray. Canna was mixing up cocktails behind the bar, much to Makarovs delight. Evergreen was directing Elfman to carry the amplifiers on stage. Gajeel had finally been persuaded to part with his jewels if he could play at least one set at the ball much to everyone's chagrin, but Mira Jane would not be stopped. He was currently directing levy and Wendy into a dance routine.

'1,2,3 bee-Bop-ado...I wanna walk like you...talk like you... Oooo...Ooo' Gajeel bellowed soulfully clicking his fingers and tapping his foot to an invisible rhythm. 'Left foot forward right foot to the side Shrimp, we've been through this' he said clicking his fingers imperiously.

Levy pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb in anger. Her blue hair was tied back severely from her face. 'Gajeel' she threatened through clenched teeth. 'We've been at this for hours, KNOCK IT OF!'

'Music requires perfection, again' he snapped his fingers imperiously. 'Left foot forward, right foot to the side, then slide to the right...'

'Jet, Droy!' Levy called desperately to her team 'Help! Why don't we go on a mission' she offered knowing the two wouldn't refuse her. However the couple in question were gazing lovingly at her rehearsal.

'Levy is a beautiful dancer' Droy cried tears of wonder

'So graceful' Jet agreed excitedly. It was clear to Levy the star struck pair would be of no use to her. She hung her head in defeat and resumed her rehearsal.

'Gihihi' Gajeel laughed. Lilly sat beside him nodding approvingly at his partners dedication.

Wendy had been pulled of to the side by a very serious Mest. He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

'Wendy would you er like...that is' Mest gulped nervously scratching his head. Wendy cocked her head to the side curiously, her long blue hair was tied back in cute twintails, she was wearing a deep red dress with ruffles from waist to knee line and a cute blue ribbon was tied around her neck.

'Yes, Mest-san' she prompted blushing slightly hoping he would ask the question she had been eager for him to ask all day.

'Do you like...balls to...er play ball?' Mest improvised wildy. Sweat beading his brow. Wendy's brow furrowed in thought.

'Do you want to start up a team...?' She asked politely sweat dropping.

'Dammit!' Mest snarled in frustration wiping Wendy's memory for the 3rd time in ten minutes. Why couldn't he get this right.

'Mest-San' Wendy looked around in confusion wondering how they had gotten into conversation.

'Wendy I- ahhhhhh' he cried. As a finger was hooked into his collar and he was dragged backwards, by Erza. She stood there in requipp armour tapping her foot impatiently.

'Leave Wendy alone, stop messing with her memory and make yourself useful. I need a dance partner to teach the others how to tango' she declared passionately clenching a fist, her eyes burned with determination. Mest tried to teleport desperately from her grasp but it was no use his power had fled him in fear.

'Ah...ah' he thought looking around helplessly for a saviour. Erza requipped into a deep green tango dress her beautiful scarlet hair was neatly piled in curls atop her head. She firmly gripped Mests hand dragging him away from a sympathetic Wendy.

'Mest-San' Wendy called suddenly her blush deepening. 'Would you like to go to the ball together?' Somewhere in the guild Carla gasped in horror.

'Yes!' Mest replied his heart leaping with joy.

'You won't be going if you don't do as I tell you' Erza turned on him her eyes flaming red. Mest gulped at the she demon. Luckily Mira Jane intervened. She had transformed into Satan Soul and with one powerful swipe snatched Mest from Erzas grip.

'Run' she snarled. Mest wasn't stupid he didn't need telling twice and teleported with a sheepish grin from the guild. Erza requipped into her Heavens wheel armour and stepped up to Mira till they were nose to nose. The guild fell silent in anticipation or fear.

'You stole my dance partner' Erza growled her swords danced menacingly behind her. Black storm clouds appeared behind Mira her blue eyes steeled.

'Stop interfering with my match making' Mira snarled in fury. The ground beneath them rumbled. The guild were reminded of the olden days when they constantly used to bicker. They'd caused more property damage during those fights than Natsu and Gray had ever been able to.

'Love is fought in battle' Erza took a step back raising her right hand in challenge.

'Then I shall challenge you to a tango' Mira clapped her hands and transformed into a Fiery red halter dress with a split at the side showing her white guild mark on her thigh. Erza has also requipped into her green dress, accepting Mira as her new dance partner.

'I accept' she grinned Evily. The two gripped each other in a fearsome embrace storming around the room both battling to lead. Treading on toes or kicking anyone that got into their space. The rest of the guild sweat dropped and wondered away in awkwardness.

Lucy groaned also that morning, her eyes were heavy, limbs stiff like someone was pinning her down. She grabbed onto the edge of the mattress and hoisted herself half up. Her blonde hair stuck up in furry tufts. Natsu lay on his front one leg hooked around her waist a hand possessively tightened in the bed sheets at her back. Lucy briefly admired his tanned muscular physique, and was about to shout out at him for sleeping in her bed again when she realised he had passed out on top of duvet completely naked. Oh Mavis, they were both naked. Lucys cheeks burned Crimson. Remembering what they had done, repeatedly the night before.

It had seemed like a fever they couldn't get enough of each other. Still despite her embarrassment Lucy had no regrets, she felt not easy exactly but content. Already the butterflies were flitting around her stomach. She gave a startled giggle, and went to move from the bed. Sliding from under Natsu, she wrapped the pink sheets around herself and was about to head to the bathroom when the hand still tightened in the sheets yanked Lucy back. With a yelp she fell back on the mattress the sheet slipped and her breasts bounced free, Natsu released the sheets and traced an outline from her chest to her navel and back again, kneading her breasts once again hardening into tips.

'Luce' he said sleepily opening one eye his gaze burned into hers the pupil nearly black again with hunger. Lucys stomach tightened and she fought back a shiver. 'Where do you think your going?' He said an all to masculine smile lit up his face. Lucys hair was wild, already she was breathless. Small bruises littered her neck ,chest, and legs, her lips too were bruised, there was no doubt she had been thoroughly made love to. And for some strange reason it made his blood sing.

He took her nipple once again in his mouth suckling his hot tongue dancing over it, loving Lucys muffled cries. His other hand wandered down to her clit as he started massaging her with vigorous speed.

'Natsu I can't, we did...last night I...I'm just so sore and tired' she stuttered wriggling at his touch, toes curling in delight.

'Im not letting you of this bed' Natsu promised with a growl in between nipping and sucking marking her once more.

'What about breakfast?' Lucy squeaked. Already she could feel her resolve crumble. Her hands were fisted in his soft pink locks.

Natsu leered at her eyes dancing with amusement. He trailed several hot kisses down her stomach...around her hip and thighs before finally kissing her 'there'. Lucy felt a bolt of desire so strong it was only Natsu pinning her to the bed that stopped her from tumbling over the edge.

Natsu lifted his head from between her thighs and quirked a brow. 'Are you still hungry?' He asked casually. Lucy made a half strangled response.

'Il take that as a yes then' Natsu said Evily. He stood up and went to retrieve his scarf from the floor. Lucy scowled, pent up frustration making her heart race. She pouted at him not liking being toyed with. Natsu prowled towards her with a panther like grace.

'Natsu...what are you doing?' Lucy asked backing quickly up the bed. Natsu smiled wider.

'Making you breakfast in bed' Natsu said innocently. Then, faster than Lucy could blink Natsu seized both of her wrists to tie her to the headboard.

'Natsu stop!' Lucy shrieked In disbelief, but it was to late he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Lucy was securely fastened arms above her head, naked and wriggling, furious beyond words. The sight of her awakened some primal dragon instinct within him and he had to fight the desire there and then. He still couldn't wrap his head around how things had happened so quickly, Natsu supposed he'd always found her attractive. But last night there seemed to be a new electricity between them and it had only been building. Natsu realised he didn't see her as family, but that didn't mean he couldn't still give her one. He quickly covered her modesty, tucking the blanket around her so she didn't catch a catch a cold. Lucy just glared at him in response. A part of her was turned on by this dominant side of Natsu. She raised her chin defiantly.

'Release me, before I call a celestial spirit to kick your ass' she hissed her eyes daring him to argue.

'Would you mind them seeing you like this?' Natsu asked in mock surprise calling her bluff. 'You could call Virgo for some clothes I suppose, not that they'd do any good' He smirked sending Lucy another hungry Stare that made her wriggle in anticipation. Lucy huffed.

'There better be bacon on that plate' she growled ignoring his snicker.

At the same time down a darkened street of magnolia, happy sat atop some forgotten crates meant for the shipping yard. His face was hidden in shadow. Gray sat opposite him head down hands in pockets, collar turned up against the wind.

'Do you think you think Natsu will figure it out?' Gray asked unusually quiet.

'I hope he does, it will make this whole situation a lot easier. And it will mean we don't incur the wrath of Mira Jane...'

'...or Juvia' they both sweat dropped together.

'Mira Janes rigged the entertainment for tomorrow nights masquerade ball. There will a competition for fairy tail partners. The winners will win a romantic trip to Fiore capital. First the partners have to identify each other, Mira knows Natsus keen sense of smell will help see past Lucys disguise, and she knows Natsus ego can't resist a competition. She's rigged the questions so they will be extremely hard for the other couples.'

'Won't the guild catch on?' Gray asked sceptically.

Happy cackled a bitter laugh 'the whole guilds in on it already poor Lucy and Natsu. There determined to help them figure out there feelings, but a romantic trip will not be enough. Natsu needs to realise how much she means to him' happy frowned, not pleased with the thought but he didn't see another alternative, his best friend was just to dense. Will this be ok for you?'

'Making Natsu jealous?' Gray grinned at the idea enjoying the situation far to much. 'Besides courting Lucy isn't a hardship she's very cute' Gray shrugged.

'Were only making Natsu Jealous Gray' happy warned

'Yeah, yeah' Gray waved his hand. And they departed there separate ways. It was he that had come up with this idea after hearing Happys speech at the guild, Miras ball provided the perfect opportunity. He'd confronted happy about it when he'd gone to look for Natsu the previous night it hadn't taken much persuading.


	5. Chapter 5

*mumbles* Something...something Mashima...Something...Something...Darkside

Back at lucys, a sedate and pleasured Lucy stepped out of the shower. She sighed feeling light headed and girlish. A ridiculously love sick smile was plastered all over her face. She pinched her cheeks trying to wipe the look of her reflections face. 'Get it together Lucy' she said sternly to herself and marched out in her fluffy white dressing gown and slippers. Natsu lay on her bed reading one of her journals. Lucy was about to shout but the serious look on his face made her hesitate. He was completely absorbed. Golden Rays from the window highlighted blonde bits in his his pink hair, casting an angelic glow around him. Lucy laughed to herself that'd be the day.

She turned to her chest of drawers about to pick out some clothes and head to the bathroom to change, when Natsu stopped her in her tracks.

'You miss her don't you?' Natsu asked sadly, and Lucy knew from his tone of voice he understood. Missing his own father, Igneel.

'I think of her often' she replied caught up in memories of her childhood.

'Lucy, why do you want a family' Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise. He pushed himself into a sitting position on her bed his obsidian eyes stared at her intensely, strangely Lucy didn't blush. She felt comfortable with Natsu, this kind of intimacy wasn't new to them.

'I think everyone's considered it at least once in passing. I just like the idea of sharing my life with someone. As much as my Fairytail family means to me, I want that different kind of intimacy not Nakama...other' she tried to explain coming to perch on the end of her bed. The electricity from last night still pulsed between them lucy was beginning to be aware of Natsu in ways she never imagined. Even being this close goosebumps broke out along her skin in excitement.

'But the idea of a family, a husband children...do you want one because of your parents, because you didn't have much of one with them?' Lucy was surprised at his questioning but she couldn't pretend she wasn't pleased that he wanted to know more about her.

A soft small smile graced Lucys lips. A few blonde locks fell out of her ponytail hiding her expression but Natsu found himself smiling along with her. 'Partly' she explained after a few beats of comfortable silence 'I just love the idea of it, maybe not now, but seeing asuka with Alsack and Bisca' she lifted a shoulder shrugging. 'It seems like a wonderful dream to have' she laughed at Natsu self consciously peeking at him shyly through her bangs. Oh Mavis Im in trouble Natsu thought realising how much he was beginning to want it to.

'To cheesy..?' She asked laughing in earnest now mistaking his silence as awkwardness. For years Natsu thought all he'd needed was igneel and now happy. And when Lucy arrived he found his family extended, it never occurred to him...he never thought he could have more...Lucy had opened his eyes it was enough to make the dragon slayers head spin.

'No, it's a dream id like to see' Natsu said quietly staring at his hands. Lucy blushed then. Natsu looked up at her catching her chin between his callused fingers and kissed her with a growing intensity. Lucy needed no further prompting and they fell back onto the bed, Natsu pushing down Lucys robe with quick knowing fingers they picked up where they left of earlier that morning...

Later that evening Natsu and Lucy had whiled away the rest of the day chatting, laughing, reading and playing games. She felt closer to him, and with new found confidence she felt brave enough to ask the question she'd been wondering since last night.

'Hey Natsu, what is this?' Natsu paused midway through their card game, munching idly on some grapes (he was always eating. This visit would cost Lucy a fortune on her next shop).

'Its snap Luce you weirdo, did you space out again?' Natsu rolled his eyes then grinned flirtatiously 'or did I tire you out this afternoon...?'

'Baka!' She growled slapping him around the head. Natsu laughed.

'I meant us' she said scowling.

'We're other' Natsu said simply. Lucys breath caught at his directness. She was about to reply when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They jumped in surprise so wrapped up they had been in there own bubble, the nakamas forgot the outside world briefly existed.

Natsu got up and opened the door, as Lucy quickly tidied away the cards. With Natsus quick dragon slayer reflexes. Lucy hadn't exactly been winning, and she was a bit of a sore loser...not that she'd admit that of course...

Natsu opened the door to a surprised Gray. 'Natsu what are you doing here?' He asked before shaking his head at the silliness of the question. Natsu was always at Lucys, he was just surprised they made up so quickly. Those two really needed to get together quickly, he thought smirking to himself and with a little help they would.

'What are you doing here ice princess?' Natsu said a crossly, a little annoyed at having their important conversation interrupted. 'You want a fight?' He challenged crossing his arms across his muscled chest his onyx eyes glinting.

'No I'm here to see Lucy flame breath, this is her apartment, like you keep forgetting' Gray said surprised at Natsu's eagerness to fight. He shoved him aside and walked into the apartment. Gray looked around in surprise at the messy apartment. The unmade bed, dishes in the sink, the cards and books littering the floor.

'Yo, did Natsu move in here? Because it looks like a tornado hit this place' Lucy blushed remembering their earlier 'activities'.

'Well it's funny you should say that Popsicle because before you interrupted we were just talking ab-' Natsu began smugly before a furious blonde clamped her hand around his mouth shooting him a 'not now look'. Natsu raised his eyebrow in response as if to say 'when?' Gray looked between the two of them suspiciously.

'Am I interrupting something...?' Gray asked eyeing the both of them. Thank god he hadn't looked closely at the bed else he would have seen Lucys underwear hanging from a nearby lamp.

'Not at all' Lucy pasted on a blinding smile, that erased any doubts. 'We were just hanging out' even Natsu was amazed at the smoothness of her white lie.

'I was here for a reason, I wanted to ask you a personal favour...' He trailed off eyeing Natsu meaningfully.

'Oh ...?' They both asked in curiosity. Folding there arms and cocking there heads in the same manner, it was almost comical.

'Yeah' Gray said suddenly nervous. 'In private' Lucy nodded, concerned about her best friend.

'Of course' she said her Chocolate eyes filled with concern she glanced at Natsu who was staring at Gray in interest, his arms were still crossed across his chest. She nudged him towards the door with her shoulder. 'Natsu il see you at the guild tomorrow...we can continue you our conversation then ok?'

'No' Natsu said not breaking eye contact with Gray he was frowning now.

'GEH...' Lucy and Gray both barked in surprise.

'Lucy I think now would be a good time to tell snowball here that'

'Not before we've even discussed it ourselves' Lucy snarled cheeks flaming.

Gray looked at them both in surprise.

'do you already know about tomorrow nights competition at the masquerade ball?'

'Who cares about a dumb ball?' Natsu asked really getting irritated now. Why hadn't Lucy kicked him out yet didn't she care about there discussion? Lucy shoved some more grapes at him.

'Here help yourself there's more food in the fridge' Natsu slowly, grabbed Lucys hand deliberately bending his head to eat the grapes from Lucy's open palm still staring at Gray as if to say, mine before taking the hint and disappearing to the back of her apartment.

'I swear he gets weirder every day' Gray shook his head in disbelief.

'Hey Lucy, if we turn the heating up do you think ice cube will melt?' Natsu causally asked over his shoulder tossing a fireball between his hands.

'You wanna start flame brain' Gray shouted rising to the bait. Lucy caught him on the shoulder.

'You wanted help?' She asked reminding him. Behind her Natsu sighed.

'Tomorrow night Mira's hosting a masquerade ball. You will provided with a disguise. There will be a competition, people partner up to answer questions about each other and the ones that can answer the most questions correctly will receive a prize'

'All right Lucy, let's do it' Natsu returned to the conversation all 'fired up' his irritation with Gray long forgotten.

'The prize isn't an all you can eat buffet, hot head' Gray smirked. ' it's a romantic trip away, why don't you ask happy to be your partner im sure you'll both get more out of it than you would with Lucy' he laughed at his own joke oblivious to Lucys blush. And Natsus sudden fury as he realised what Grays sudden favour was. He felt his jealously flare and felt his body erupt in flames. Lucy yelped and hastily moved away from the heat rolling of Natsu.

'Lucy is not going to be your partner' he said through gritted teeth. Gray had to stop himself from grinning their plan was working like a charm.

'Natsu, Grays not going to ask' Lucy reassured him. Carefully stepping in between the two mages, she could feel the tension in the air.

'Actually I was' Gray began. Natsu stopped breathing, going deathly still. Lucy gaped at him like one of Happy's beloved fish. Grays pride was a little stung, she could of at least pretended to be flattered.

'Since Juvia heard the news she's been on the warpath, if your my partner it will get her of my back' he explained. Trying to look at Lucy pleadingly.

'Gray...I don't think that's a good idea, Juvia already thinks of me as a love rival don't you think this will make matters worse?' Lucy sweat dropped.

'Please Lucy, your my Nakama Iv never asked anything of you before' he said knowing to well she would feel guilty and completely underestimating Juvias wrath.

'Ahhh fine, but just as friends' she smiled hesitantly. Gray nodded happily shooting a sneaky glance at Natsu. His face was turning red, his body was like a mini inferno. For one heartbeat even Gray was afraid.

'You won't touch her' Natsu threatened taking a careful step towards Gray.

'I'm not yours to command Natsu, im doing this as a favour because Gray's a friend, that's all' she added quietly. Natsu took a deep breath extinguishing the flames, he didn't like to be the cause of her sadness.

'I still don't like this' Natsu said staring intensely at Lucy, forgetting Gray.

'Why..?' Gray asked knowing the answer but hoping to trick Natsu in confessing.

'No reason' he said looking at Lucys pleading face. 'You just annoy me is all. Il see you later Luce' he said heading for the door shoulders stiff.

'Natsu...' Lucy called but it was to late he had disappeared. Lucy sighed the bliss from this afternoon vanishing. She wasn't ready to announce there relationship yet not when they hadn't really talked about it themselves, and Gray was a friend Natsu knew better than anyone she'd do anything to help her comrades even at the risk of personal injury she thought worriedly of Juvia. Ahhh what a mess.

'Gray I think you better go to, it's late' Gray nodded feeling guilty he ruffled Lucys hair reminding himself it was for a good cause, judging by Natsus reaction it wouldn't be long before he admitted his feelings. He said goodbye then quickly departed. Lucy went about tidying her apartment. Tomorrow she'd fix this, tonight she'd pick out an outfit and sleep, Natsu was just being stubborn, she assured herself.

At the other side of magnolia, in the fairy tail hills dormitories, Juvia answered her door to find a heavily breathing Natsu in the hallway. She stared at him blankly for a second. Natsu's hair was windswept his scarf was knotted tightly around his neck, his jacket hanging open despite the cold chill, he'd been running Juvia noted in surprise. She couldn't actually remember ever having a conversation alone with Natsu.

'Juvia' Natsu panted. 'I want you to be my partner at the masquerade ball tomorrow night'

Juvia didn't even miss a beat, 'no' she said dismissively thinking he'd been on a little to much fire whisky. 'Juvia would not betray Gray-Sama like that' she said flatly before closing the door.

Natsu stuck a foot through the door stopping her. 'no wait'.

'Be careful Natsu-San Juvia is giving you a friendly warning' Juvia said thunder in her eyes. To his credit Natsu didn't even flinch.

'Gray has already asked Lucy' Juvia froze in surprise. A dark aura cloaked her body. 'Love rival' she muttered darkly. Natsu stopped her before she could inact her vengeance upon Lucy.

'I know of a way to make sure that doesn't happen' Natsu said. This stopped Juvia mid killing spree her violet eyes assessed him in disbelief.

'Natsu would kill Lucy-San for Juvia' she asked surprised and oddly touched.

'NO!' Natsu dismissed her weird plan. 'Let's team up together and knock them out of the competition' Juvia, stopped considering.

'You would do that for Juvia, why?' She asked suspiciously. Although Juvia liked Natsu She found Natsu to be a bit self absorbed and childish sometimes, she supposed that would change with age but he couldn't hold a candle to her Darling Gray.

'Because I'm in love with Lucy' Natsu sighed finally calm and relieved to admit it to someone. Juvia was shocked for a second before flinging herself at Natsu and hugging him in Joy. Lucy would no longer be a rival for Gray Samas affections. She could have wept with joy.

'We need to practice, Mira will be asking questions about each other's partners' Juvia nodded seriously inviting him in. Natsu ignored the wall dedicated to photos of Gray, and settled himself at her desk all business.

'Lets begin'


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro Mashima, everything belongs to him.

Lucy was sound asleep, in the early hours of the morning when she heard her window open and close. She groaned burying her head futher under the covers. The bed squeaked under the added weight.

'Lucy' Natsu whispered lightly shaking her. She moaned rolling over. 'Lucy' Natsu said louder this time, sliding under the covers and turning her to face him. He searched for her lips in the darkness she responded automatically waking, her body curling into his.

'Mmm Natsu?' She asked sleepily opening one eye as he leisurely deepened the kiss, probing the inside of her mouth with his tongue, nipping at her lips.

'Am I forgiven?' She broke away from the kiss a little breathless Natsu noticed with satisfaction.

'Mmm almost' he said, trailing kisses down her neck, his hands skimmed down her long silky blonde hair tracing the curve of her hip, before slinging her leg around his waist so she could feel his hard desire pressing against her inner thigh. She shivered unconsciously moving closer, Natsu had to stifle a moan of his own instead choosing to nip the soft flesh just underneath her jaw Lucy gasped bucking her hips into Natsu.

'You know there's no need to be jealous, I'm only helping Gray because he's a friend. He doesn't see me that way' Lucy felt like an explanation was necessary.

'Your mine Lucy, not that frosty jerks' Lucy felt a small thrill at his possessiveness, but a larger part of her was outraged.

'Im not anyone's' she huffed indignantly. Wrong thing to say. Natsu paused, looking at her from beneath his long lashes, pink hair fell in messy spikes over his forehead. The look he shot her was hot and deadly. She'd definitely poked the dragon.

'Shall I prove it to you?' He said in a careful voice filled with desire. Lucy looked at him wearily.

Natsu untied the scarf around his neck and once again tied the scarf around her hands placing them above her head. Lucy struggled , but gasped when Natsu touched her clothes, his hands were smoking and in a blinding flash of heat he'd burned Lucys pjamas to ash.

'Natsu' Lucy shrieked in fury. Natsu ignored her carrying her bridal style to stop in front of a huge mirror. He placed Lucy on the floor in front of it, hands still tied. She blushed avoiding her reflection hiding behind her long blonde hair it fell forward to cover her face. Natsu threw his clothing to the floor. And sat in front of the mirror, pulling Lucy onto his lap. She blushed harder, accidently rubbing against his erect member causing them both to moan. He hooked her tied hands around his neck the scarf holding her in place and began to massage her boobs with one hand the other adjusting her waist so she was hovering on his lap, the tip of his member brushing underneath her clit everytime she moved, causing Lucy to whimper

'Look in the mirror Luce' he whispered tracing the outline of her jaw with his lips.

Lucy whose hands were still effectively trapped behind Natsus head was unable to speak. Her cheeks the colour of Erzas hair. Part of her was incredibly turned on by his dominance. 'Lucy open your eyes, else il make you scream louder' Natsus fingers descended South. Finding the source of her womanhood. He began to rub in small circles just tickling the nub. His mouth had found an erect nipple and Natsu had latched onto it. Lucys eyes flew open as she stared at her own body's reaction and what Natsu was doing to her. Her eyes were wide and wild, she could see the the pulse at the base of her throat beating as fast as a humming birds. With anyone else this would be awkward and embarrassing, but Natsu made her feel beautiful and powerful. She didn't miss the nervous shaking of his fingers, or his own racing heartbeat thudding against her back. It was one of the most erotic things she'd ever felt. Natsu inserted a finger slowly pulsing in and out of her. Lucy's reflection arched her back. Breasts bouncing, Natsu continued to massage them with his callused fingers.

'Who do you belong to?' Natsu asked his voice gruff, his eyes turned to slits in desire. He was breathing heavily now Lucy could feel his desire rubbing against her clit, she mewled wriggling and he nearly lost it. He gripped her waist guiding his tip to entrance, he removed his finger and Lucy sighed.

'Lucy don't play games' Natsu whispered gently rocking his hips into her rubbing her entrance with his penis. She bit her lips feeling completely wanton titling her head back and allowing him access to her neck. 'Say it Lucy, look in the mirror and Admit to yourself'.

'Im yours ok, Nasu!' her reflection shouted back at her as Natsu nibbled on the soft spot behind her ear, and thrust into her in one smooth move. Rocking her up and down, Lucy matching him thrust for thrust. Her body heaving with exertion Natsu made her watch as he took her, so she knew without a doubt what he did to her. Only he could make her feel this way, she was completely his.

'And im yours' he panted, kissing her lovingly on the cheek after they'd climaxed. He put her back to bed tucking her in before disappearing through the window.

He ran into happy on his way back to their cottage. 'Natsu!' Happy cried overjoyed flying into his arms, Natsu embraced him smiling affectionately.

'Where have you been?' He said looking worriedly into his nakamas eyes.

'With Lucy' Natsu answered simply a smile still tugging his lips. Happy's eyes widened Gray had told him about there confrontation maybe he'd already confessed his feelings.

'And did Gray tell you he'd asked Lucy to be his partner?' Happy said swallowing his glee.

'Yeah she's my Nakama' Natsu growled. Happy grinned in delight. 'And im going to burn Gray to ash during tomorrow's competition' Natsu vowed 'all fired up'.

'Oh dear' happy whispered perched on his best friends shoulder maybe they had gone to far...


	7. Chapter 7

Mashima owns everything, But the lemons are all mine ;D

Later that day, It was safe to say Lucy was stressed, thanks to Natsus late night distractions she had overslept, missing half her training session with an equally stressed Gray. Happy had flown to tell him the previous night that Natsu was on the warpath. Normally Gray would welcome the challenge but even Gray knew how serious he could be about Lucy in the heat of battle.

Gray had arranged to meet Lucy at the party. According to Mira's strict rules, Couples were not allowed to meet until the competition had started. The girls would be given clothes and disguises and the first round of the competition would be for there partners to recognise them within 3 minutes, any couples who failed would be eliminated. Lucy arrived at the guild just before 4. Mira Jane and Erza were seated at a table handing out numbers.

'Lucy you are number 6, wear this badge and collect your bag from the rack, and get changed in the adjoining room. At 7 you will be escorted on stage and lined up. Your partners will then have 3 minutes to determine who is who. Anyone caught cheating will be eliminated. You are to remain silent, you are only allowed to reveal your identity if your partner has guessed correctly. The second stage of the competition will be a quick fire round of questions, and then a winner will be determined' Erza said seriously, assessing Lucy coldly as if deciding wether or not she could be trusted. Lucy gulped and took her number, selecting a grey coat bag of the rack.

'Try your best Lucy-San' Mira said cheerfully.

'Mira this is a competition' Erza scolded, completely missing the point of the whole scheme, taking her role as judge to seriously. 'Don't show favouritism towards the competition' A blue vein appeared on Miras temple the air around her blurred as she prepared to use her takeover magic. Erza had been getting on her nerves all day there was a lot at stake here.

'Erza' she replied through gritted teeth 'I was simply wishing her good luck. She and Natsu will make a fine team' she sent Erza a 'do as I tell you look' which she ignored.

'Oh im not partnered with Natsu' Lucy interrupted the heated moment cheerfully.

'EH...?' Mira said frozen. Lucy laughed a little blushing.

'Gray asked as a favour last night, as his nakama I accepted'

'GRAY FULBUSTER!' Mira roared, jumping up from her seat. Lucy jumped back in a surprise. 'How dare he ruin everything that little punk' Lucy watched in horror as transformed into full Satan Soul armour. 'Il speak to him' Mira vowed attempting to leave. Erza requipped into her Heartz Cruz armour wrestling Mira down to the ground.

'Is that a problem...?' Lucy stuttered. Mira attempted to reply but Erza clamped a hand over mouth, and forced a smile.

'Ne, Lucy get changed. The party starts at 7' Lucy wisely left the room as quickly as she could.

'Destroy' Mira murmured. Erza shook her head sitting on Mira until she calmed down.

'This mixes things up, gives the others a fighting chance' Erza added.

'There never was a competition!' Mira roared trying unsuccessfully to wriggle away from Erza, it was like moving steel. Mira gave up glaring at Erza 'everyone was in on it! This whole set up was to get Natsu and Lucy to go on a romantic trip together. Even the questions were rigged!'

'Do you really think fairy tail would back down from a challenge? They may have agreed Mira but that trips got everyone fired up. Everyone will be doing there best to win this' Mira sighed, seeing all her match making dreams crumble before her.

'But that doesn't mean you should loose hope for them either Lucy and Natsu are the closest team in Fairytail. I can't imagine Natsu letting Lucy go without a fight' Erza smirked.

There discussion was interrupted by a determined water Mage. She was wearing her usual blue fur lined coat and hat. Her blue hair fell artfully down her back in waves. Those piercing eyes seemed to see through the pair.

'Crap, Juvia. I hope she's not here to try to sign up with Gray' Erza sweat dropped. She'd witnessed Juvia's full power on Tenrhou Island. Juvia's love for Gray was the source of her strength, when she had fought Meredy the body link Mage her powers were monstrous. Mira pasted on a bright smile, her match making brain working again.

'Oh Juvia...' Mira said in a sing song voice slipping out from Erza while she was distracted and greeting her at the welcome table. 'Will you be signing up for the contest also? Grays partnered with Lucy but I'm sure Lucy would swap happily with natsu...' Mira said gleefully waiting for the water mages explosion. Juvia looked at Mira calmly, her violet eyes steeled.

'Juvia will be partnered with Natsu-San' she said and reached for the number bag labeled 3.

'WHAT?!' Erza barked, shocked.

'This...this is all wrong...' Mira shook her head in disbelief 'do you even LIKE Natsu?'

Juvia raised her head icily staring down her nose at the take over Mage still blaming her for causing this mess in the first place. 'Juvia is sure Natsu sama will make a fine partner. He is a strong Mage and we will crush Lucy San' Juvia's eyes turned black when she said Lucys name. Without further words she exited to the side room Lucy has disappeared to.

Mira and Erza both looked at each other speechless.

'Il go keep an eye on the girls' Erza said quickly imagining the blood bath that was about to follow.

'Il...il just sit down for minute' Mira said dazed, face planting the table. Erza looked at her in pity. The take over Mage had worked hard for this event. She knew at heart she just wanted to make everyone happy, still this was Fairytail, Erza thought with a proud grin it would be an interesting event nonetheless.

In the changing rooms Lucy was putting the finishing touches to her disguise. She had yet to put on her beautiful jade green dress, it was a strapless green dress that clung to the body, with a gold dragon design winding its way from the hemline of the dress finishing across the dresses right breast bone. It was a gold leaf pattern of tiny golden dragons racing across the sky their eyes glittered with tiny emeralds, so the dress shimmered when moved, a thigh high split to her right hip completed the look. Lucy had never seen something so beautiful. Mira obviously had Natsu in mind when she made it. On the table included with the bag, was two potion vials, one said wear me the other said dye me. Lucy opened the first vial sniffing the perfume. She was immediately filled with the scent of Daises and freshly cut grass in early spring. Lucys own scent was a lot sweeter. This was fresher, it was meant to disguise the women's scent completely incase there were any dragon slayers competing. Strangely the scent made her a little queasy Lucy couldn't bring herself to put on the perfume as it was making her stomach turn. Besides Gray was her partner, since he didn't have dragon slayer senses it wasn't technically cheating. She placed the stopper back on the vial and nervously fingered the potion bottle labeled dye.

'Gate of the crab!' Lucy called her fingers grasping the golden key. 'Open, Cancer' Lucys celestial spirit Cancer appeared. 'Ebi' he grinned his hands already clutching the scissors. His Dark shades gleamed reflecting his brilliant smile. He had been trying to persuade lucy to dye her hair for ages. Lucy nodded in determination. Her eyes hardened. She didn't know what colour her hair would be or how long it would last. 'Do it' Cancer only grinned in response taking the bottle from her stiff fingers.

'And help any other girls that need assistance' she sighed feeling a bit better as down the other side of the room Levy squealed. She had tried to rub the thick lotion into her hair and it had instantly transformed her hair into a dazzling shade of red. At least she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

A few minutes later Lucys hair was a lush shade of Salmon pink. The exact colour of a certain dragon slayers to be exact. Lucy ground her teeth together she was going to kill Mira. Cancer had tied her hair up in twin tails, teasing a few strands of her bangs so it fell down the right side of her face. From the bands tying up her hair dangled golden dragon charms they twinkled when she moved. Lucy felt herself blushing.

'Lu-chan Levy said in envy. Her brilliant ruby hair was tied back by a black Alice band and it fell to her shoulders in her usual wild locks. She had a black halter neck dress on with a red feathered eye mask studded with hematite (a metallic looking jewel). She looked so mature Lucys eyes widened in shock. You could see the shape of Levys breasts. Lucy didn't think her best friend had boobs! 'Lu-Lucy, your staring' levy said embarrassed looking away her cheeks were Crimson.

'You look beautiful' Lucy said honestly, suddenly nervous. Cancer had wondered away to offer his assistance as the crowd of girls swarmed him. His eyes gleamed as he cornered a helpless looking Wendy.

'So do you to, especially when you put that dress on. When Natsu sees you he's going to have a fit' levy giggled winking slyly.

'Ahh were not going as partners, Gray asked me as a friend..' Lucy confided as Levys eyes widened. This wasn't part of the plan what was Gray playing at?! She just knew Gajeel would find this amusing. Even though this whole event had been a setup the challenge had him fired up. 'The shrimp and I will win it he had said'. Not even asking if they would be partners, he hadn't needed to.

'That's ok Lu-Chan you will still have fun with all your Nakama. And you can still hang out with Natsu. He's sure to make a ruckus, and start a brawl' levy grinned trying to lighten her friends mood.

'How did you know I felt guilty about Natsu?' Lucy asked shocked. Levy looked at Lucy knowingly. They were so close, she could read the mixed emotions flitting across her face like an open book. 'Its rare your not together, of course you'd feel strange not being his partner. Whatever your reason for agreeing to go with Gray im sure it was for a good cause, after this stupid competition is over we can all party as friends.' Levy laughed picturing the riot that was about to come.

'I think I'm in love with him' Lucy whispered suddenly, her cream skin flushing with honesty. Levy gasped in delight and was about to respond when the door swung open to reveal a stone like Juvia. Her eyes scanned the crowd zeroing in on Lucy who fell out of her chair, grasping Levys hand. Her other hand gripping two keys at her weapons belt.

Lucy tensed, easing into battle mode. She was preparing to call her two strongest ally's Leo was good with hand to hand combat and she could use Juvia's water to summon Aquarius and draw strength from her.

Juvia walked up to Lucy, till they were nearly nose and nose. Sweat beaded Lucys brow, Juvia tilted her head and smiled. 'Juvia wants you to do your best for Gray-sama don't let him down' she walked calmly away from Lucy.

'Gee Juvia, I expected you to be mad' Lucy said relaxing. Beside her Levy sighed in relief. 'I just want you to know we're just going as friends, when Gray asked me-' Lucys rambling was cut of. Juvia whirled around her hands crackling with power.

'WATER SLICER' Juvia yelled, Lucy screamed frozen in place. 'Don't you dare throw Gray's love in Juvia's face. Natsu and I will crush you, love rival' the blades of water flew towards Lucy. Levy gasped and dived in front of Lucy.

The blades slashed at the Material of Levys black dress cutting it of at the thigh narrowly missing Lucy. 'My dress!' She screamed with embarrassment.

'It's so short!'

'Levy' Lucy said consolingly 'we can fix this' levy hugged herself self consciously. Her dress now ended just below her thighs. She still looked beautiful it was just more daring than she had ever worn. Privately Lucy thought it made the dress look better.

'Virgo' Lucy selected another celestial spirit. Virgo appeared.

'Punishment time princess?' She asked cheerfully. Lucy groaned, for some reason she was feeling a bit woozy this afternoon it must have been the lack of sleep last night.

'No Virgo' Lucy sighed pointing to the horrified Levy. 'Can you fix this dress?' Virgo nodded, and set to work with a needle and thread fixing the hem line. 'N-n-not that short' levy stuttered her cheeks matching her hair.

'Levy relax, you look...sexy. Gajeel won't be able to keep his eyes of you' levy already red just huffed unable to form a coherent sentence. Lucy laughed and turned back to Juvia who had calmed herself and was gazing sadly at her reflection in the mirror.

'Juvia did not mean to loose her temper. Juvia wishes Gray sama had asked her' she looked at Lucys reflection. Lucy felt for Juvia, Gray might take her declarations more seriously if she calmed down and didn't declare war on every girl that glanced in his direction, it was enough to make any guy nervous.

'Juvia, have you tried to be more yourself around Gray?' Juvia glared daggers at Lucy. 'Your quick to declare your affections but when it comes to letting Gray get to know you, your so closed of. You try so hard to please him almost as if your scared by what he might find' Juvia seemed to deflate, her shoulders hunched forward and she wiped away an angry tear. 'Juvia will think about what you have said. But Juvia also notices you are not so forward with your own feelings Lucy-San'

Lucy blushed. 'Did I hear that right? Did Natsu ask you to be his partner?'

Juvia smirked opening her own garment bag to reveal a violet dress the exact colour of Juvia's eyes, the dress lightened to a soft lilac at the ends. The skirt of the dress glistened with drops of crystal made to look like ice. Yes Mira had chosen well.

'Juvia wonders if that makes you jealous' Juvia asked a note of triumph in her voice. Lucy chewed on her cheek frowning in thought.

'A little' she admitted, ignoring the sudden sharp twist in her stomach, bile rose in her throat, maybe she should ask Wendy for her healing charm before the competition began? 'But I kind of assumed he asked you so you could knock Gray and I out of the competition' Juvia grinned.

'Juvia thinks your not as blonde as you look'

'Hey' Lucy began outraged.

'Juvia thinks it is because your more certain of your own feelings with Natsu than you let on...is there something you'd like to confess to Juvia..?' Lucy's eyes widened in realisation the water Mage knew. Levy aside she hadn't even discussed her relationship with Natsu and he was declaring it to every guild member he came across. That controlling idiot. Juvia's eyes shone. She could see it written all over her love rivals face. She smiled a smug smile and returned to the mirror. Tipping the dye potion onto her hair, it's transformed to a beautiful white colour, turning violet at the ends. Juvia stared at the mirror in amazement. The White-violet locks framed her face beautifully, she looked older...more aloof.

'Juvia hopes Gray-sama will like Juvia's new look' She jumped in surprise as Lucy slammed her hand on the dressing table, their gazes locking.

'Gray-kun is my partner' Lucy growled, really irritated with the pair now.

'That's not what Juvia heard' Juvia smirked applying pink frosted lip gloss across her pale lips.

'Oh it's war, 'love rival' we're taking you and Natsu down' Lucy said her brown eyes turning to steel. Juvia's eyes widened in amazement. The other girls screamed as storm clouds suddenly appeared in the room. Water started to rain down upon them. Lucy and Juvia continued there stare off oblivious. Silently Virgo and Cancer had finished their jobs. They stood behind Lucy menacingly. Alerted to there masters distress. Such was the strength of there mistresses power.

'Princess' Virgo said in a low threatening voice.

'Do you need our assistance Ebi' Cancer finished glaring silently at Juvia. Lucy smirked her hand reaching for her whip.

'ENOUGH' Erza roared striding into the room complete with Requipp armour.

'Juvia, go the left or corner of the room. Lucy right, either of you strays from your corner you'll be disqualified. If I suspect any foul play name calling, even threatening that will also be a disqualification' the two girls grumbled but went there separate ways. Erza closed her eyes feeling a migraine forming it was going to be a long day.

A few hours later, when Levys dress had been er...fixed, and Lucy and Juvia separated. The competition was nearly ready to begin. Mira Jane was in the corner of the guild hall shuffling her question cards.

'Stupid Fairytail...stupid couples' Mira murmured under her breath, as a pink haired figure approached.

'Yo Mira' Natsu scratched his head nervously flashing his trade mark cheeky smile.

Mira looked up sullenly from her task but didn't reply. 'Natsu' she said, not bothering to be polite. Natsu had to bite back a grin.

"I just wanted to make sure you had enough information on Lucy, before the competition begins, there might be a few things your missing, besides the random facts you read about her in Sorcerer weekly. We wouldn't want to give Gray an unfair advantage now would we?'

Mira stopped shuffling and looked at Natsu suspiciously. 'That would be classed as interfering...' Natsu shrugged his hands clasped behind his head. Secretly he was searching for lucys sent. He couldn't detect her, he detected faint traces of vanilla broken with another muskier scent, Natsu frowned, a sneaking suspicion was beginning to form in his head.

'Juvia told me the competition was a fix up.' Natsu said bluntly watching Mira's reaction with amusement. She turned several shades of red, before sighing in defeat.

'I give up this is the last time I-'

'I want to help you' Natsu stated boldy. Mira did a complete 360.

'what?!' She fangirl shrieked in delight. Natsu rubbed his ears, sensitive because of his dragon slayer hearing.

'We're on the same team here, and if we play this right, you could match make more than one couple tonight, Gray is going to know what jealousy feels like' Natsu said with a slow grin.

Mira pulled Natsu into a bone crushing hug. 'Just to be clear its Lucy you love not Gray right?' Mira backtracked as soon as she saw Natsu turn the sickliest shade of green. 'Definitely Lucy' Natsu stuttered 'ice princess wishes'. Mira rolled her eyes and ignored him, then two began to plot...


	8. Chapter 8

At seven o'clock the girls lined up in the wings of the stage waiting to be called. Evergreen, Bisca, and Levy were chatting excitedly. Juvia stared resolutely ahead, not betraying any nervousness. Lucy however was leaning against the wall groaning. Her green dress although it hugged her figure beautifully, was tight. It was strange Mira wasn't the type to get measurements wrong, had she put on weight?! She felt really nauseous, the stupid competition and Natsus reaction was getting to her she was sure of it. Wendy her hair now a beautiful jade green, wearing a white ruffled dress that ended just above the knee, fussed over her.

'Lucy-San' she said consoling to a green Lucy. Who was trying so hard not to puke over her platform shoes. 'The troia charm isn't working, how long have you been sick for?'

'It just started this morning, iv been feeling a little sick and no offence Wendy but can you give me some space that perfume your wearing is making me feel worse. It smells like vanilla and strawberries' Lucy shuddered delicately. Her hands gripping her dress determinedly. I will not let Gray down she chanted to herself.

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise, usually only a dragons sense of smell was sensitive. 'But you love vanilla, you wear it all the time?' Lucy made another gagging sound.

'Not anymore' panicking Wendy leaned in closer to smell Lucys perfume thinking she'd applied to much herself.

Wendy frowned, Lucys own scent was diluted, the scent heavier and muskier she smelt a little like...Natsu. Oh, OH. Wendy's cheeks flamed.

'Lucy-' Wendy was so shocked she didn't even bother to use honourifics. 'How long have you been sexually active with Natsu?' Lucy gasped, her face pale.

'What-, did the that rat bastard tell you?!' She glared angrily, her cheeks flaming. She would kill him.

'Er no you smell like him...' Lucy blushed even more furiously, she'd showered, she wasn't wearing any of his clothing and she was pretty sure the last person she should be discussing this with was Innocent Wendy.

'I...ah...ah' Wendy interrupted her sputtering.

'Lucy I think your pregnant' Lucy's eyes behind the gold feathered mask widened.

'That can't be true, the first time we slept together was just three days ago..'

'Dragon slayer pregnancies, show signs in a matter of days. The dragon slayer children are more developed, we walk, talk, and fight faster than anyone. Our senses are highly developed to. If Natsu's the father then his offspring would be dragon born too. It makes sense.'

'Especially if you didn't use protection Lucy-chan' Levy whispered the girls had gone silent listening to Lucy and Wendy's heated debate. There faces were frozen in expressions of shock and wonder. Juvia beamed, her eyes dancing with silent glee.

'We-I it all happened so quickly. Natsu was so charming. We-we

Got caught up' Lucy wailed into her hands. Remembering how caring Natsu had been. She just remembered needing to be close to him. He was going to be furious with her, she knew it. She had always been cautious, and approached every situation with a level head. With Natsu she seemed to loose all rational thought completely, maybe his idiocy was catching!

'One Natsu is enough! I don't want another one running around breathing fire' she said picturing a little demon boy with Natsus face.

'Uh Lucy-San I don't think he'll actually-' Wendy sweat dropped but Lucy ignored her imagination running away with her.

'Natsu and I... What we have is so fragile, I don't know what it is yet. We're not ready to take on something this huge'

'Lucy-San, Natsu loves you. Juvia knows this is a shock but whatever happens you guys have always been a team. Juvia knows you will work it out' Juvia said gently placing a hand on lucys shoulder.

Lucy glared at Juvia, despite being a little comforted at the words. 'And this kindness has nothing to do with Gray..?'

Juvia tried hard to contain her smirk, but her eyes shone a brilliant violet. Lucy was still in to much shock to be irritated. Her hand gently caressed her stomach, pondering her future.

Mira stuck her head behind the curtain, she was dressed in a beautiful peach mermaid dress her straps crisscrossed over her neck and tied in a bow at her back. Showing of a column of creamy white shoulders. 'Girls it's time' she hissed with a devilish grin before disappearing to announce them. Outside the cat calls had already began. Makarov, Macao and Wakaba all had 'front row seats'. Makarov was crying tears of joy.

'Il tell them there's a problem, Mira will understand' Levy assured Lucy, moving to the front of the girls. Juvia grabbed Levys arm.

'Lucy-San will not let Gray-sama down. She promised to be his partner tonight' Juvia shot Lucy a steely look.

Lucy sighed, her head pounding. She loved the guild, she really did but was it to much to ask for one evening without drama?

'Juvia's right, let's just get tonight over with and il speak to Natsu in the morning.' The girls swarmed Lucy, gushing and wishing her words of encouragement.

Unbeknown to them a blue flying Cat hovered overhead his paws muffling his gasp of shock. 'I have to find Gray' he muttered flying of in his panic.

To the surprise of the audience they entered the stage together their hands entwined in a show of solidarity.

To remove pressure of the contestants the lights in the guild hall were dimmed. Lucy and the girls couldn't see the audiences faces removing some of the pressure. Lucy felt her shoulders sag in relief. The Girls lined in order of the numbers starting left to right. Lucy found herself beside Levy and Juvia. Levy gripped her hand tightly, the other she used to try to tug down her dress, muttering under breath. Lucy tried to suppress a smile.

Next the boys filed, out wearing handsome dark suits. The only thing that distinguished them was their hair. Out the corner of her eye Lucy thought she saw a salmon haired male look sharply in her direction. She held perfectly still not betraying anything.

The overwhelming scents were driving Natsu mad. He thought being closer to Lucy would help distinguish her scent from the others. He caught traces of Lucy's scent mixed with a muskier scent, it was confusing. What perfume was she wearing? All the girls were beautiful, Natsu noticed that at least, well as much as Natsu noticed any girl anyway. But the girl in the green dress captivated him. The green dress hugged her body seductively, her salmon twintails hung loosely over the gentle swell of her chest, and to his delight when she fidgeted he saw the golden dragons shimmer across the fabric, as if they were alive. Subconsciously he moved towards her, Lucy's scent was a little stronger. His eyes burned with pleasure, she was heart achingly beautiful. He walked over to number 6. Under the muted lights and soft jazz music of the stage, Natsu felt like they were in there own private bubble. At the front of stage Max the sand Mage sat with a Sand timer, they had two minutes remaining to identify there partners.

"You look beautiful, Lucy" he whispered in her ear his fingers trailing along the bare skin of her arms, goosebumps broke out in the wake of his fingertips. The contestants weren't aloud to reveal their identities till their time was up but the tell tale blush on lucys face confirmed his suspicions.

'When i get you home, do you think You could keep this hair colour for a little longer?' Natsu asked mischievously kissing a strand.

'Oi flame brain, do you mind finding your own partner?' Gray asked cooly over his shoulder. Natsu felt his spine stiffen, he shot Gray a cold stare in warning.

'Who'd you manage to drag here as your partner?' Gray asked cockily, sliding his arm around Lucys shoulders. Lucy couldn't move, as soon as they had taken there places on stage a paralysis spell has held them captive. Lucy had a sneaking suspicion Jellal was involved it seemed like his brand of magic, and she wouldn't put it past Erza to use the competition as an opportunity to see him. She could only watch in concern as her two nakamas bickered.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Natsu asked, he shot Gray a very un Natsu Like smile. Gray whistled under his breath.

' tell happy he scrubs up well! I can't think of any other girl crazy enough to go with you, no offence Luce' Gray added as an afterthought. She just rolled her eyes unable to speak.

'Im sure Juvia would be upset to hear you called her crazy' Natsu smirked.

'WHAT?!' Gray said In shock. His hand tightened painfully on Lucys shoulders. His head scanned the line up for the water Mage. Unable to believe Juvia had agreed to this. He thought she had better taste, Gray thought irritably. A beautiful Mage dressed in a violet gown sparkling with crystals caught his attention. Her white violet hair framed her face mysteriously she looked cool and aloof, Gray felt a blush colour the back of his neck and by the burning look the Mage was shooting Lucy it couldn't be anyone else. She looked amazing, Gray felt a hot itchy sensation crawl over his skin as he saw Natsu take his place beside her.

'Its...only...a competition' Lucy reminded him between forced lips. Gray continued to stare in Natsus direction. 'Gray...hurting...me' she hissed, Gray quickly released his death grip on Lucy apologising. He felt a flood of embarrassment. This was Juvia, for god sake he had no right to overreact.

The other contestants Weren't having quite so much luck. Elfman had determined Aloud to a gleeful guild that only the manliest looking girl could be his girlfriend. Evergreen, in outrage, broke jellals spell just enough to take of her glasses turning him into stone, instantly disqualifying the couple. Once released from the spell, Evergreen seized the Elfman shape statue, dragging him of the stage by his legs. 'We'll talk about this at home' she vowed her words dripping with venom. Lucy couldn't be sure but stone Elfman looked scared. Gajeel, realising he couldn't smell Levy had decided to use logic and find the two smallest contestants in the line up. Numbers 4 and 5, were both equally short, standing side by side.

'SHRIMP' Gajeel barked waiting for a reaction. He knew it annoyed her. Number 4 in the cute ruffled dress cowered a little. While number 5 just growled. 'Gihi' Gajeel laughed then nearly chocked in disbelief. Number 4 was wearing a short thigh high black dress that showed of smooth, slender pale legs. Her hair was blood red and with her metallic mask she looked...dangerous this wasn't his Levy, it couldn't be that dress was far to short she wouldn't dare. Yet her eyes said it all, that annoyed brown eyed stare was as familiar to Gajeel as his own face. Also as the look was more often than not directed at him. 'Shrimp, what are you wearing?!' Gajeel thundered his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Levy, looked smug for a second seeing Gajeel speechless. Blushing a furious red Gajeel took of his coat draped it over her shoulders and was scowling into the unseen crowd, who were wolf whistling and clapping at Levy. 'Gajeel' Levy managed to hiss.

Gajeel ignored her, shielding her from prying eyes.

Meanwhile Mest having wrongly chosen Bisca attempted to memory wipe the entire guild, but was interrupted by a furious Erza. She appeared behind him in full armour, yanking him by the collar 'come with me. You'll be my dance partner for the First dance'

Mest paled ' Wendy im sorry' he yelped, as Erza's grip turned into a chokehold.

'Mest-San' Wendy cried freed from Jellal's spell as the last couple was disqualified. She ran after him, shooting an apologetic glance at Lucy. Much to Charlie's annoyance.

When the first round ended the spotlights brightened to see the remaining couples correctly matched...except for Alzack who was standing next to a furious Gajeel.

The guild looked astonished. Bisca was Alzacks wife even with the disguises the guild figured it would be impossible for him not to recognise Her. A few guild members groaned, jewels exchanged hands.

'Find your own partner' Gajeel growled at Alzack. And then groaned as levy stomped on his foot, Jellals spell had been lifted and she was standing there drowning in Gajeels coat, an angry ball of fury.

'Gajeel, don't be so rude!' Levy thundered her cheeks matching her hair.

'Can you blame me your wearing a belt!' Gajeel roared right back they were nose to nose.

'You really don't like the dress?' Levy asked dejectedly catching him of guard she tightened his coat around herself avoiding eye contact. Gajeel sighed and scratched his head awkwardly 'I didn't say that shrimp, I just don't want you wearing it in front of these losers'. Levy beamed at his awkward compliment. Standing delicately on tip toes she whispered in his ear, maybe it was the dress, maybe it was frustration, she wanted what Lucy had. Her thoughts made her bold.

' if you behave, I might wear it for you later then' she smiled seductively at Gajeel. The words so quiet only meant for him to hear. (And those that had been straining hard to hear them) Makarov had collapsed on the floor in a heap, his nose bloody.

"Well...er Alzack, Bisca Im sorry to say your disqualified' Mira said holding a thumb up to the couple, Alzack winked at Natsu before carrying a giggling Bisca off the stage whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

'We'll have a two minute break before we move on to the next challenge. And while we er Resuscitate Gajeel...he looks like he's stopped breathing' Mira finished quickly as the lights dimmed and the music started playing again. The guild cheered and wondered of to grab food and refill their drinks.


	9. Chapter 9

Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Lucy relaxed against Gray's side, for once enjoying the attention not being on her. 'All things considered that wasn't to horrifying' Lucy murmured to a distracted Gray. He nodded but didn't appear to be listening, he was watching a laughing Natsu and Juvia talking animatedly. Lucy shot Gray a sly smile and watched the competition. 'Why don't you go over there and talk to her?' She asked a little too innocently for Gray's liking.

'Why would I do that, when I came with a lovely partner of my own' Gray said sharply placing a hand on lucys waist. Natsus eyes snapped to Lucy he held her gaze for a second the warning glittered in his Onyx eyes, she was his and he didn't appreciate any man even Gray fondling her. Lucy wriggled out of Gray's embrace blushing.

'Don't say things you don't mean, because your Jealous. You've ignored Juvia for a long time. Don't be mad because someone else asked her' Gray eyebrows rose in disbelief.

'And don't pretend you don't feel anything for her' Gray pursed his lips not happy but not disagreeing.

'You mean like you pretending you don't feel anything for Natsu?' Lucy fumed silently up at Gray, locked in a stale mate. Neither willing to back down.

Juvia looked over miserably to the couple, Lucy and Gray were staring intensely into each other's eyes. Natsus plan to make Gray jealous wasn't working. She needed to push things a little further. Stealing herself for a rather unpleasant task, she looked Natsu directly in the eye.

'Natsu-kun do you trust Juvia' Juvia asked looking slightly green. Bewildered he nodded, as Juvia seized his collar and dragged him forward planting a kiss straight onto his surprised mouth.

Nobody moved, the entire guild stared in shock. Natsu's eyes widened in horror, he was frozen in place. Juvia's hands hung limply on his shirt. Forcing her lips against his, her face screwed up in determination. She broke away after a few moments, looking just as horrified as Natsu. A deathly silence filled the guild hall.

'The hell-?' Natsu began to ask, but was interrupted mid sentence by a flying Lucy kick taking out his competition partner. The girls landed in a heap on stage. Lucy pinning Juvia beneath her thighs. Her eyes blazing she held Lokis key in her hands, trying to reign in her calm. Juvias violet eyes, were wide with surprise. She didn't try to fight back.

'I don't remember kissing my boyfriend as part of the competition rules, do you?' Lucy hissed looking more like a dragon than Natsu ever had. Again nobody moved, as the guild were completely floored by Lucys news. In the crowd Guildarts raised his mug silently toasting Natsu, two girls? His protege really learned quickly.

'I taught him everything he knew' he winked at a fuming Mira Jane. She snapped, transforming into Satan Soul and launching herself at Guildarts. He yelped in fear, spilling ale everywhere.

'You taught him to be a womaniser?!' Mira howled. All that time she spent match making, organising the competition, had it all been for nothing?! Letting her demon alter ego take control she threw Guildarts across the room, who landed on a startled Erza, who quickly requipped. Erza released her hold on Mest, who sighed in relief.

Grabbing Wendy's hand he looked pleadingly into her eyes. 'I think things are about to get a bit heated here. Do you fancy taking a walk with me?' Wendy blushed and Nodded her heart thudding as fast as a hummingbirds. Mest grinned in delight, bowing in a gentlemanly fashion, he teleported them out of the guild to safety just as Erzas blade clashed with Mira Janes claws. Gildarts punched a laughing Wakaba in the gut, and the two mages began brawling on the floor dragging others into the Fray. Panther Lilly was trying to calm a frenzied Charlie. And happy was watching the entire guild in evil glee as the fighting escalated. Natsu for once oblivious to all the fighting, was staring at Lucy his eyes blazed with joy, his smug smile lit up his whole face.

'Lucy did you just admit that were-' and was quickly silenced by an icy fist sending him sprawling to the ground. Gray stood over him, his eyes flashed like steel.

'Can't keep your hands to yourself, aye Flame brain?' Gray growled 'Lucy's not enough for you? So you have to go around kissing your best friends girl?' Natsu sat up quickly his onyx eyes turning to slits.

'First of she kissed me!' Natsu began hotly 'secondly iv had to put up with you asking MY Nakama out, thirdly...wait...best friend..?!' Natsu asked in disbelief as Gray launched himself at Natsu. Flame met Ice as fists collided.

'Juvia is Gray-Samas girl...?!' Juvia shrieked in delight trying to wiggle from under Lucy.

'If you hadn't of acted rashly he might have told you' Lucy said harshly, still fighting back her own jealousy. 'Your always rushing in headfirst with Gray. Feelings can't be forced, they evolve. Gray has feelings for you, but if you continue to force the situation you'll push him away'. Juvia stilled shame and understanding coloured her features.

'Juvia is sorry Lucys-sama' Juvia said honestly. 'Juvia has no desire to kiss Natsu again, ...he tastes like chili peppers' Juvia added as an afterthought shuddering delicately. 'Juvia doesn't like hot things' Lucy chocked out a laugh, the tension between them disappearing. Lucy stood slowly, offering Juvia her hand.

She groaned as a bout of sickness settled in her stomach. Her skin felt hot and clammy. Juvia took her hand gladly, offering Lucy a sheepish smile.

'Maybe we can be friends now' Lucy said shooting Juvia a sideways grin, ignoring the chaos around them.

Juvia blushed prettily meeting Lucys eyes almost Shyly 'Juvia would like that'

'Now to break up the fighting' Lucy sighed, looking almost Gleefully at A confused Juvia.

Gajeel had grabbed Levy of the stage after the two idiots had started fighting, dragging a disgruntled Levy to safety.

'Gajeel don't pull so hard' Levy sighed. Gajeel had transformed his his hand into an Iron fist and was using it clear their path. Guild members went flying left and right. Gajeel scowled at anyone stupid enough to take a peak at Levy.

'Im trying to rescue you shrimp, isn't that what one of the heroes from your books would do?' Levy opened her mouth and closed it in surprise.

'Well you don't have to be so direct about it!' She mumbled half heartedly (secretly pleased).

'Gihi' Gajeel shot her an all to knowing smirk, and swung her up into his arms. Levy squealed, grabbing onto his shoulders in surprise.

'Wh-wh-what are you doing?' She screeched, a bit like a harpy Gajeel thought amused. Her small hands gripping him tightly, a peaceful sensation coursed through Gajeel as he held her. He shook his head smirking, riding himself of the melancholy feeling.

'Well, Bunny girl practically announced her relationship to the entire guild when she drop kicked Juvia across the stage. Im not gonna let Flame brain beat me to it. So I thought I might take you on your earlier offer'

'Gajeel' Levy scolded him softly for his teasing. Knowing all to well their relationship had been heading in this direction long before the 'competition'. She leant down and captured his lips in an unexpectedly tender kiss.

Gajeel broke the kiss to call over his shoulder to Mira. 'We forfeit' Levy blushed snuggling closer to Gajeels chest. He smiled softly and they disappeared into the night. Mira who by this point should have been dying from happiness that most of her ships had been successfully matched, didn't even hear him. She was to busy battling Erza. Both smiled fondly as Erza swung a chair at Mira's head, Mira ducked and it knocked out an unsuspecting Gildarts.

'Reminds me of old times' Mira jane laughed fully enjoying herself. All the stress and frustration from the last few days melted away.

'Aye. You never could land a punch on me' Erza taunted, grinning Mira lunged again, both locked in a timeless dance picking up the rhythm of their previous battles.

'Juvia do you remember that time we did a unison raid?' Lucy asked grinning evily, warming to her plan. Juvia nodded in understanding.

'You want Juvia to flood the guild? What about Gray-sama?' Juvia cast a worrying glance as two Mages rolled right past them. Locked in a death brawl they looked like they were embracing.

'Stupid popsicle'

'Dragon breath'

Natsu and Gray continued the verbal and physical fight trading punches and getting into the spirit of the guild.

'Juvia do you want to break up the fight? This is the fastest way to do it, and to teach those idiots a lesson. Aren't you tired of never letting yourself feel? Your love for Gray eclipses your emotions. Aren't you mad, he asked me? Aren't you annoyed he waited till now to tell you how he felt?! Let go for once Juvia. I promise you'll enjoy it' Lucy whispered her chocolate eyes flashing wickedly in a silent dare.

Juvia smiled her hand held out to Lucy. Taking a breath she screamed 'WATER GEYSER' a fountain of water erupted between the two mages.

Lucy laced her fingers through Juvias open hand. Her other hand selected a key from her belt. 'Open Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS!' Aquarius, emerged from the water. Her beautiful blue hair flowing down her mermaids tale. She was a vision of furious beauty.

'Stop summoning me from Random places!' She growled. Lucy sweat dropped in fear at her oldest friend.

'Please Aquarius, help us flood the guild. I have a boyfriend to punish' Lucy winked. Aquarius stopped mid rant in disbelief. Lucy tried not to take too much offence. She then did something surprising and smiled at Lucy.

'It's about time' she muttered, adding to Juvia's power. The Geyser grew to the height of a Tsunami.

Makarov meanwhile having recovered to find his guild descending into chaos, climbed up onto the bar. 'Children...CHILDREN!' He roared to no effect. Max blasted Droy away in a cloud of Sand which Jet neatly dodged. Natsu had lit the stage curtains on fire, Gray had covered the floor in ice. Half the guild were having trouble standing upright and the few that were managing to skate looked a little like drunk Sailors.

Laxus and Cana walked through the door eyeing the scene with interest. Cana groaned, spotted her father passed out, and made her way to his rescue. Laxus was just debating turning back when Wakaba accidentally hit him with his dark fire. Looking like a slice of Burned toast. The Dragon Slayer, powered up angrily and unleashed a massive wave of electricity as the Tsunami hit, electrifying everyone who wasn't on stage (above ground level). The tsunami carried out the half unconscious guild members. Including a drenched and miserable Laxus.

Lucy and Juvia surveyed the chaos, they had accidentally created. 'Er Juvia the trip to Fiore capital, is looking very good right now. Why don't we grab the tickets and run?'

'But Lucy-San Juvia is shocked, we didn't win the competition. We weren't even paired! Besides Juvia is worried about Gray-Sama' Gray and Natsu had collapsed in a heap outside the guild with the others. All he could do was groan.

'Well technically were the last ones remaining or standing...and besides I don't think we have time to worry about Gray right now...' Lucy gulped, as Erza emerged from the pile of bodies. A red aura surrounded her being.

'Who is responsible for this?' She boomed her Heartz Cruz armour looked battered her hair charred from the electric shock. But the sword she was wielding like a spear over her head looked sharp and...polished.

'Er Juvia agrees with Lucy' Juvia spoke quickly the pair ran of the stage grabbing the prize boat tickets from a collapsed Makarovs hand and ran out the door.

'Bye Natsu! Il see you in a few days' Lucy hollered, over her shoulder dragging a bewildered Juvia along with her.

'...Lucy...where are you going?' Natsu sat up his hair static. His clothes too were charred. Lucy just smiled a cheeky grin and waved disappearing with Juvia around the corner.

'Juvia will miss Gray-Sama... She hopes that we can talk when Juvia gets back' Juvia shouted shooting one last longing glance at Gray, a demented Erza hot on their heels.

'What just happened' Gray groaned, struggling like a zombie into a sitting position.

'you just admitted to the whole guild that Juvia was your girl and that I was your Best friend' Natsu wearily as if considering Gray's mental health. Gray groaned heavily and star fished back on the floor, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 'By the way Popsicle, how did you figure out Lucy and I were a couple' Natsu asked curiously.

Gray opened one eye lazily 'if the fact that you looked ready to burn me to a crisp the minute I asked Lucy to the ball, wasn't obvious. Then the fact that happy told me you were going to be the Father of Lucy's baby was a pretty big Give away. I was trying to make you jealous so you would finally confess your feelings. There was no reason why you had to drag Juvia into this bro, that was a Low blow...though I suppose I should say congratulations' Gray shut his eye frowning, he had his own relationship problems to think about. He couldn't believe he blurted out his feelings in front of Juvia in the heat of the moment, she would never let him forget it. And what was worse he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Natsu sat there as still as statue in shock. His eyes were burning with an emotion he kept just underneath the surface. 'HAPPY!' He barked. A blue exceed flew to his shoulder, having managed to avoid the chaos. 'Is this true?' Natsus voice was devoid of emotion.

Happy gulped unable to read his Nakamas mood. 'Aye Natsu...maybe you should wait and discuss this with Lucy when we she gets back' Natsu stood silently his pains forgotten.

'Get up' he said lightly kicking an open mouthed Gray.

'You didn't know, idiot!' he said in disbelief. Natsu ignored the jab. Reminding himself to keep his emotions under control.

'I need your help' that got Gray's attention, Natsu never asked for help. With one hand he hauled Gray to his feet. Talking quietly the two exited the remnants of the guild, as the remaining members began to pick themselves up and stagger of home to bed. Fights like this weren't unusual for Fairy tail. Tomorrow Makarov would cry and threaten to retire, the guild members would begin reconstruction AGAIN on their home. They were getting quite adept at this. If their magical services were one day no longer needed they would make an excellent team for grand designs.

Lisana was consoling a Grieving Mira. 'Lucy ran away with Juvia?! I didn't plan for that, I had no idea they were even a ship!' Iv failed ' Mira wailed dejectedly. Lisana sweat dropped awkwardly, Oh Mira she quietly sighed to herself hugging her older sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiro Mashima blah blah blah fairy tail

A few days later Mira was serving ales in a newly erected guild hall. Erza, Gray and Levy were seated on bar stools around the bar. Natsu and happy were nowhere to be seen.

'Erza-chan' Levy began timidly interrupting Erza who was munching on a large strawberry cake. Erza spared Levy a glance and resumed devouring her food. 'Lucy and Juvia return today from the Trip, please go Easy on them' Lucy and Juvia had somehow escaped a demented Erza and boarded the boat waving happily as Erza screamed at the captain as the ship departed. (Juvia used her water magic to speed up the process).

Erza cleared her throat delicately 'in light of Lucy's Current condition I'm willing to the let the offence slide this time' Levy and Gray looked at Erza in surprise she avoided their eyes as Mira smirked.

'And this has nothing to do with A large quantity of strawberry Cake being delivered to the guild for you from Hargon, this morning' Erza sniffed ignoring Miras mischievous grin and went back to eating her food.

Levy and Gray sweat dropped and repeated in unison 'they black mailed Erza' Levy turned slowly to Gray in fear. 'Your dating the devil' Gray paled.

'Were not dating!' Gray snapped 'yet! I...I...I don't know I have to go..' He mumbled disappearing.

'Gray was flustered?' Levy murmured to herself, questioning if the world she was in was still the same one she woke up to this morning.

Mira hummed quietly to herself, finally content. Despite her lack of involvement most of her ships had finally paired up. Although she liked to think she had laid some of the ground work for their relationships. Little did she know, Her sweet caring little Sister was planning do some match making of her own. Involving a certain moody Laxus. Lisana had decided it was high time Mira found herself a boy friend, so she could stop obsessing over everyone else's loves lives.

Later that day, two clocked figures entered the port into Magnolia. Their hoods were drawn and they were doing a very bad of job trying to blend into the scenery. As they neared the main heart of Magnolia town, they said their goodbyes and went on their separate way.

'Whoo!' Lucy smiled straightening up and discarding her cloak. Juvia like wise had done the same. Their hair dye they were pleased to note had washed out easily. 'Looks like the coast was clear' Lucy grinned at her partner in crime.

'Juvias glad Lucy-sama. But wasn't that a little dramatic?'

'Are you kidding?! Could you imagine what would have happened if Erza had caught us? If I didn't have to sort things out with Natsu I would have been happy to extend my trip to Hargon for a month!' The two girls grimaced picturing Erza's wrath.

'Juvia thinks the cake helped' she smiled slyly, still surprised at their new friendship. Hargon had been lovely, but Juvia had missed Gray terribly and now the moment had come to confront him, Juvia was scared. How could she explain the kiss? It was funny the moment Juvia had first met Gray all she had ever wanted was him. Now that fantasy might become a possibility it terrified her! What If it didn't work? What if Gray hadn't forgiven her for trying to make him jealous?

'It'll be ok, go speak to him' Lucy put a comforting hand on Juvias shoulder reading her anxiety correctly.

'Will you be ok making your way back to the apartment?' Juvia asked worriedly.

Lucy laughed and waved of her of with assurances 'as long as I avoid any more transportation I should be fine'. Apparently the baby didn't like transport anymore than their father did. She barely made the short trip on the boat without throwing up, Juvia had surprisingly made a good companion. She had distracted Lucy with the tales from her childhood and the two had slowly bonded. They had a way to go but Lucy had seen enough to know that Gray was a lucky man.

Lucy felt a prickling sensation on the back of neck like someone was watching them, she glanced over her shoulder but could see no one following her. She chuckled at her own paranoia. 'Il be fine iv got some explaining to do myself' Lucy grimaced, sure that the news of her pregnancy had spread like wildfire throughout the guild. It was a cowardish move to run of without explaining, but everything between them had happened so quickly she needed a chance to think.

Lucy decided to head to her apartment first. Was she avoiding Natsu? Yes. But she also needed time after all that travelling to freshen up and feel human. Lucy had finished unlocking the door to her apartment, yawning slightly, she tried to push the door but it was jammed against something. With a mighty shove the door flew open, Lucy landed in an unceremonious heap atop a pile of dull looking swords. She stared around her apartment in bewilderment. Weapons of every shape and assortment lined her walls, throwing stars, daggers, sabres, even a wicked looking mace hung above her bedroom door.

Lucy couldn't seem to find words, instead all she managed to articulate was a loud sort of squawking noise, someone had transformed her apartment into a weapons room...or medieval dungeon. She was just about to call out to the landlady, when a hand appeared in front of her vision. She took it without thinking scrambling to her feet to come face to face with Erza and a wicked looking Scythe in her right hand.

Lucy paled. Erza raised an eyebrow in question. Lucy gulped, taking a step back nervously. 'Im sorry Erza-Chan, about the other night at the guild. I swear if you don't murder me il buy you a years supply of strawberry cake' Lucy wailed holding her hands up prayer.

'Huh?' Erza cocked her head to the side in confusion. 'Lucy im renting your apartment out as a storage space. There are no more rooms available to rent at Fairy hills and Natsu said you wouldn't be needing it for a while, so I thought this was the perfect solution till then'.

'The scythe...?' Lucy asked just to clarify. Erza laughed.

'I was just doing some maintenance on my weapons when you walked...er...tumbled in'. She shrugged as this explained everything. At Lucys disbelieving glance Erza muttered 'it's no different than you updating your wardrobe'. Lucy begged to differ but one look at the wicked looking Weapon and she wisely kept her mouth shut.

'As for the previous nights incident' Erza coughed under breath. 'Although you acted foolishly I believe we can overlook the matter just this once'.

Lucy grinned 'did you like the cake then? Juvia was right' Erza glared but said nothing.

Lucy was about to laugh when realisation caught up with her 'Wait, that flame head gave away my apartment?!' Lucy shrieked.

Erza nodded matter of factly. 'on account of you moving in together'

Lucy continued to stare at Erza dumbstruck. 'Where. Is. He' she hissed, fury radiating from her body at his audacity.

'Probably at the cottage. Lucy it was foolish to run of without talking to him. Natsu is trying to support you in the best way he knows how. He may not have said it yet but it's obvious he loves you, at least hear him out before you chew him out'. At Erza's words Lucy's eyes softened.

'I better go find him' she said turning to leave.

'oh and Lucy...congratulations. Im sure I will make a superb auntie and under my tutoring your child will grow up to be a fine warrior' Lucy's eyes nearly bugged out of there sockets but again wisely she said nothing.

'Bye Erza, and thanks' with that Lucy departed with a half smile. She was half way down the stairs when she heard Erza shout.

'Lucy! What about that cake you promised...Lucy..?!'

After scouring the guild to look for Gray and his apartment with no luck, Juvia let herself into her own room at Fairy Tail Hills. She sighed deeply dropping her keys into the bowl and shrugging of her blue overcoat. Juvias apartment was like a temple dedicated to Gray. Snap shots of him lined the walls. A murial of them together hung over the fire place. Her furniture was painted in a world of blue and Grey tones. It was elegant and reminded Juvia of water and Ice, the two colours completing each other perfectly. Juvia just turned the corner to walk towards her open plan kitchen and lounge, when she spotted Gray lounging naked on her blue damask sofa clutching a replica doll of himself. He was eyeing the object in question with alarm. It was like everyone of Juvias dirty fantasies come true.

In her dreams Gray would dreamily take her in his arms and swear his undying love to her...things got VERY PG from there. In reality all she could manage was 'Eeep'. Gray looked up surprised, he hadn't heard her enter.

'Juvia' he cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how to begin. Letting himself into her apartment seemed like a perfectly logical idea at the time, of course then he had found the photos and the doll...and random articles of his clothes she must have collected. None of this however surprised him, he had heard the rumours. Juvia had never denied her intentions.

'Juvia can we talk?'

'Eeeep' Juvia squealed turning a very deep red.

'Is something wrong?' Gray asked alarmed half rising from the sofa. Juvias eyes were drawn downwards and her blush deepened.

'Are you here to seduce Juvia?'she asked breathlessly. It was then Gray realised he was naked. In anxiety, he must have had another stripping episode he cursed, covering himself with the Gray doll...it didn't help.

'No don't be stupid' he said his cheeks colouring. Juvia deflated her eyes not meeting his.

'Then are you here to ask Juvia to leave?' She asked miserably. Gray just stared at her in confusion.

'Juvia is sorry for kissing Natsu it was selfish'

'Why did you kiss him?' Gray asked trying to ignore the stab of jealousy in his stomach. Juvia bit her lip considering her words. She dared to look Gray in the eye, her head raised in a regal almost defiant manner.

'Because Juvia wanted to make Gray jealous. Juvia loves Gray-sama but she is tired of not being loved' Gray was surprised at her passionate declaration. Other than her love for Gray she hardly voiced any of her own feelings, there was a side to her he wanted to know better. 'Juvia feels guilty but she will not apologise. Lucy and everyone tells Juvia she must be more open and maybe that is true' she went on pulse racing, Gray stared at her, in that moment she was utterly beautiful. Violet eyes blazing, chest heaving with exertion as if she had been running.

'But Juvia's life began when She met Gray-sama' she continued 'By accepting Juvia he allowed her to feel when she thought she was numb! So Juvia is slow to show her emotions because Juvia is still figuring it out'. She finished willing him to understand. Fairy tail had allowed her to grow when she had spent years denying herself these pleasures. Everyone expected her to know what she wanted when she wanted. She wasn't as sure in her appearance as Lucy or as sure of herself in battle as Erza. At the moment the one thing, the first thing she had ever been sure of was Gray. Wether as a friend, a lover, or even just a guildmate. For the first time she felt, and Juvia would be damned if she would let that go.

Gray sat there patiently waiting for her to finish. He was good at that, listening. Juvia willed her shaking hands to stop, and her pulse to slow. Gray grabbed some of his 'borrowed' clothes and changed keeping his back to Juvia thinking. Juvia was not above staring.

When he did turn her cheeks were a pretty dusky pink. Gray walked towards and her and to her credit she didn't back down. Softly he reached for her hand opening her palm. In it he placed an Ice rose he had made with magic so it would never melt. Juvia stared at the gift in wonder but said nothing.

'Why don't we start with a date?' Gray asked. Juvia stared at him for a full heart beat, before she launched herself at him showering him in kisses.

'J-J-Juvia' Gray said embarrassed, but the water mage quickly silenced his protests.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.

lemon warning.

Lucy wandered down to Natsu and Happys cottage in a sort of daze the past events of the last couple of weeks were catching up with her. She had no idea how Natsu would react. Every so often she would stop farther down the path her body tingling on the edge of awareness. Somebody WAS following her. It was quieter in the forest, away from the bustling streets of town sounds were easier to detect. She didn't need to have a dragon slayers hearing to hear the soft foot fall behind her and the soft crackling of leaves underfoot. Yet every time she turned there was no one to be seen. Mavis help her Lucy thought was she going crazy? That's when she caught it just around the bend in the road before the cottage could be seen through the thick wooded trees. Lucy was down wind meaning scents coming from a northernly direction were easier to pick up. One of the plus sides of a dragon slayer pregnancy was her enhanced smell, if Lucy concentrated she could detect the faint scent of sage and spice. It was a scent that set her heart pounding.

'Natsu' she whispered, not daring to turn this time she simply stood still. Slowly the musky scent that was entirely Natsu grew stronger, confusing her senses. Lucy felt the delicate sweeping of his fingertips along her arms, raising goosebumps along her flesh. His lips hovered near her ear, she could feel rather than see the mischievous grin painting his features. She leaned into him instinctively, every nerve of her body aware of Natsu. His fingers traced a delicate pathway from her rib cage to her abdomen. Stroking her stomach with his callused fingers before resting there possessively. He knew.

'So you have a dragon slayers sense of smell il have to remember that' he chuckled huskily. His nose skimming the line of her jaw he breathed her in greedily, his lips finding her erratic pulse, Natsu placed a hot kiss there. Lucy moaned about to give in to the pleasures she was denying herself, when he released her. She felt his absence like a physical tug, Lucy shivered turning in confusion Natsu had disseapeard. She turned full circle calling his name, no response. Lucy could still feel him watching her. Still acutely aware of his presence she decided to investigate the cottage further.

As Lucy pushed through the thinning bracket of trees, she was shocked to discover the ramshackle cottage stood there no longer. In its place stood a beautiful two story palace. Made of strong oak and timbre. One of the bedrooms even had a balcony. Areas around the house were reinforced with beautiful grey stone and mortar. There was a stone footpath leading up to the new house and. And a sign outside welcomed its guests to the residence of The dragneel family. Lucy chocked on the words family, realising the gift he had given her not a house but a home. It was beautiful. Natsu seemed to know what she needed even when she didn't know herself. She knew a thank you would never be enough to repay him. A statement like this said you loved someone. The thought Gave Lucy hope.

'Natsu...I lo-'

'Go inside' Natsu interrupted impatiently. Lucy bit back a laugh. Scanning the wooded forest one last time, looking for signs of the disembodied voice. With a shrug she walked inside admiring the simplicity of the house. There was a living room with a wall dedicated to tokens of their past missions. Lucy's maid outfit hung on a manikin. She felt a smile tug the corner of her lips. There was a wooden coffee table surrounding the furniture a card was placed on it, she recognised it as Miras handwriting.

Questions for Lucy it read.

What is Lucy's favourite colour?

She laughed at the genericness of the question. This was one of the cards from the competition.

'Pink' Natsu answered softly hovering in the door way. She was about to turn but she had a feeling he would disappear. A sort of game had developed between them.

'Is it?' She challenged, her back towards him hiding her grin. 'Uh huh' Natsu confirmed stalking closer. His callused hands traced her arms again, stroking the pink guild mark of on her right hand with the pad of his thumb. With a sharp tug Natsu ripped the scrunchie from Lucy's hair letting it fall down her back in waves. Natsu felt a strong thrill of desire course through his body. Lucy yelped in surprise.

'Keep looking' Natsu said his voice low, butterfly's erupted in the pit of Lucy's stomach.

'What was that' she asked in honest curiosity, running her fingers through her hair.

'My reward' Natsu answered impatiently, prodding her onwards. The butterfly's in Lucy's stomach became a swarm. She felt her cheeks heat but ignored them. Moving to the next room revealed a simple kitchen with a stone argot. In the middle of the kitchen sat a wooden table with 4 chairs intricately carved into them were the names Happy, Lucy and Natsu the fourth had yet to be named.

Lucy picked up a second card on the table it read Who is Lucy's dearest friend? Lucy raised her eyebrows in surprise, thinking even Natsu wouldn't even know the answer to this one. She loved everyone at the guild but there was someone who had always been there for her since the beginning if it wasn't for them, Lucy didn't think she could have survived those horrible child hood years alone.

'It's Aquarius isn't it?' She nodded silently in surprise her back still turned to Natsu.

'How did you know..?' She asked her voice trembling with emotion. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand furiously. It's just the hormones she told herself.

'I see the way you interact with each other. She's the first one you call when your in trouble...I notice you Luce' he finished softly placing a kiss lightly against her temple. He wiped a away a single tear from her pale skin, smiling slightly.

'Now for my reward' he said, trying to lighten the mood. Lucy gave a choked laugh hiccuping, she tried to turn to give Natsu an affection kiss but he had other ideas. 'No turning Luce, it my reward. Put your hands on the table'

'N-n-Natsu' Lucy stuttered, as Natsu guided her to bend forward palms flat against the table. He placed a knee between her legs parting them. She started to resist but Natsu, using his position as leverage held her in place.

'Shh Lucy, trust me'. She shivered violently as his hands traced the length of her shoulders, the curve of her hips. Natsu trailed his hands in lazy circles lower still. Memorising the shape of her thighs the length of her calves, it felt like he was painting her with fire. By the time Natsu tugged at Lucys thigh high socks she was panting. He slipped them of with ease. Her shoes already abandoned.

'Do you understand the game?' Natsus voice was rough with desire.

'Are you trying to torture me?' Lucy half moaned.

'Maybe, you do deserve it, running of to Hargon without a single word. Do you have any idea how out of my mind I was with worry?' Natsu asked his hand sneaking up under her shirt. His eyes closed in a frown from Lucy trying to hide the hurt there.

'Natsu maybe we should' - Lucy began

'Later' he insisted his warm hands dipping beneath the waistband of her blue skirt. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath having trouble concentrating. 'I had planned to give you a piece of my mind the minute I watched you step of the boat in Magnolia'

'I knew someone was watching us!' Lucy felt briefly satisfied at having her suspicions confirmed. So he'd been patiently waiting until she was alone before revealing himself. Lucy thought she had been so stealthy and here she was being toyed with by a dragon, more like prey. 'Not that im encouraging a lecture, but why didn't you?' Natsu's fingers lightly grazed the gauzy blue lace pants she was wearing underneath her skirt. 'Ahhh' she moaned lost in her desire.

'Because it was only then I realised how much I missed you' Natsu continued to stroke her sensitive spot, his hips grinding against her heart shaped bum, his desire evident.

'So later' Natsu said easing of her panties with one hand where they joined her socks in a pile on the floor.

'You have a few more rooms to explore' with that he vanished again faster than Lucy could register. She collapsed against the table. Holy crap! She thought her heart beating wildly with desire.

The next rooms followed quickly, next on the ground floor was the dojo. A small training room would be more accurate complete with punching bag, dummies, And a few assortment of weapons. Attached to the bag the question Read 'favourite book?' Lucy grinned triumphantly he would never...

'Trick question, it's impossible for you to choose just one. I asked Mira to throw that question in for Gray' Natsu said sheepishly arms folded hovering over her shoulder. 'It would be more accurate to ask your favourite author who would be Kemu Zaelon. I remembered that from our first mission together. You cost us 2 million Jewel, I should have known then that you'd be trouble' Lucy fuming silently was about to object when she felt Natsus hands ripping her shirt.

'Natsu!' She shrieked in embarrassment. His hands were freely roaming her body now. He hand her pinned against the punch bag, her back pressed into his chest. Lucy could feel the wild pulse of his heart. His hands tugged the zipper on the back of her skirt.

'I happen to be very attached to trouble' he assured her. The teasing gone from his voice his hands were shaking, his breathing laboured. He was losing patience Lucy smothered a grin not one to let Natsu have all the fun.

She prized his hands from her half undone skirt, Natsu growled in irritation grabbing for her again. She grabbed his wrists instead easing herself away from the bag.

'You know how the game works' she tutted, playfully tugging her zipper back into place.

'Ask me. Ask me anything' Natsu said in a tight clipped voice.

'If I could have one wish what would it be?' She knew Natsu would be playing right into her hands.

'A family' he answered without hesitation reaching for her again, Lucy danced away from him.

'Wrong, Fairytail is my family, you already gave me that' Natsu stood frozen in his tracks. Confusion and hurt swirled within him. All of this, everything he'd done and built was for her. He knew all Lucy had ever wanted was a place she could call hers, something or someone she could come home to. At some point over the past week her dream has become theirs. By helping Lucy realise her dreams he found something he'd been missing ever since Igneel left. Natsu knew he loved Lucy, he just hadn't allowed himself to think about it, but at some point long before their first kiss she had invaded his every thought, this love was bigger than him. Her needs were first, before the guild before anything else she was what truly mattered. But maybe her desires had changed? Natsu's heart throbbed he was surprised by the physical pain of it.

Lucy felt the cold tension in the room and willed him to understand what she wasn't quite brave enough to say. Even if it wasn't for the baby, even if he hadn't built this house, or knew the right words to say. Somewhere in the past week Lucy had realised something, something she'd known all along if she'd examined her feelings closely.

'None of it matters without you. My only dream is to be with you, after all everythings more fun when we're together' she said quoting that moment from Tehnrou Island. Natsu was silent, she had to see his face know his expression to see if he felt the same. 'My turn she mumbled almost shyly turning around to see him properly for the first time.

She gasped, Natsus face was was more dragon like than she had ever seen it. Scales appeared across his brow and biceps. His Onyx eyes had turned to coal slits and his strong cheekbones were prominent, he looked like he did before battle. But Lucy realised it wasn't with determination but desire. She had no idea the effect her words had had on him she had basically admitted that she loved him. The idea took his breath away he had to have to possess her, every inch of her, now.

Natsu reached Lucy in two strides. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he swung her around lifting her of the ground, never breaking the kiss as there lips battled for dominance.

'My reward' she gasped between kisses easing of his scarf and vest. Natsu wanted to point out that actually he was still getting what he wanted but thought better of it. Natsu helped Lucy throwing his Vest to the floor. Her small determined hands traced the muscles on his back. Natsu groaned low in his throat. Bucking into her. That was when he remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear, all that was separating them was a thin barrier, Natsu went crazy. Lowering her to the floor he showered her with kisses, one hand reaching for his trousers and shrugging them of, the other trying to make quick work at the clasp at the front of Lucys blue lace bra.

'But you haven't answered any more questions' Lucy said slyly. Natsu froze he was practically naked, crouched over her in his black boxers. He growled low and menacing in his throat, the scales had spread further, down his back and lower torso, his dragon instincts were taking over.

'Forget the game' he warned. Crawling slowly over her body a predatory look in his eyes.

Lucy scuttled out from underneath him, her half smile devious. 'I didn't have you pegged as a quitter, and with that she ran. Natsu laughed for a second in Surprise, before letting his dragon instincts take over. He caught up to Lucy on the stairs catching her by the midriff he ripped her bra off catching the clasp between his teeth, Lucy gasped but didn't stop him.

'You love me?' Natsu asked guessing another question. Lucy nodded knowing that he already knew. Still Natsu was not prepared for the rush of joy that flooded his body, she was his, and nothing could tear him away from her. He carried her up the remaining steps her arm reached out for the first door.

'Not that one, not yet' Lucy looked at him her chocolate eyes confused. Natsu wiped a strand of golden hair away from her face in affection. 'That room leads to talking, which means this has to stop and im not ready to not yet, I just need to feel you in arms first'. He tried to explain worried that she would assume he just wanted to see her naked. Which he did but...

'It ok I understand' Lucy said eyes wide with realisation. She was kissing his brow, her need to be with him intimately as great as his own, it was more than physical pleasure it was a desire to connect on every level, to know that they couldn't get any closer.

'Happy's room' he pointed to a closed door.

'Library' he pointed to another big room. Lucy wrenched her face away from his she caught a peek at a writing desk and floor to ceiling shelves lined with her books, her journals lay underneath a writing lamp. Natsu must have moved her things across while she was gone.

'You gave me a freaking library?!' Lucy said shouted almost deafening the dragon slayer.

'I have to see' she tried to wriggle from his embrace.

'Later, please Luce' Natsu groaned almost in pain. 'It's so you can write your stories' Lucy was half torn. The book lover in her wanted to devour everything in that room, a larger part of her wanted to kiss this boy senseless.

'You gave me a library...' she said in wonder, kissing his eyes his neck whatever part of him she could reach. 'I love you, I love you' she said between kisses. Natsus heart thumped unevenly at every declaration.

He carried them up the remaining flight of stares to the master bedroom. Kicking the door open to reveal a gorgeous wooden floor with a king size bed made up of Dark satin sheets, that beckoned Lucy. But what amazed her most was the glass skylight that covered the entire roof. When it was night she would be able to see the stars, Lucy realised her heart in her throat.

'Don't let the view distract you' Natsu chuckled. Laying her gently on top of the sheets. Lucy gazed at him silently. She loved him so much, this boy who was all she really needed but who gave her everything anyway, even the stars it seemed.

'You have one more card left' he said holding it out to her.

This one was written in Natsus scruffy impatient scrawl.

'Who does Natsu love most in the world?' Lucy froze, daring to hope. This all seemed to perfect, surely more than anyone deserved. He crouched over her once more his Onyx eyes and pink fluffy hair filled her vision. Lucy noticed his pulse jumping at the base of his throat. He waited there quietly crouched over her small body like a predator patiently waiting.

Lucy schooled her features in a saddened expression her eyes downcast. 'Its Gray isn't it?'

'What?!' Natsu fell backwards in shock. 'That Ice prick can suck on a cold-' Lucy kissed his outraged mouth.

'Got you' she mumbled against his surprised lips.

'Always' he vowed 'and even longer if you'd like'. Natsu stared at her so sincerely giving her his trademark grin. Lucy felt like he had lit a fire within, she couldn't bear to be separated a moment longer, the need was to much. They collapsed into each other a tangle of legs arms and heat. Natsu removed the last artice of clothing and sucked in a harsh breath. She had always been beautiful, but now her missing skirt revealed a small protruding bump. Lucy blushed prettily, her hand resting on her stomach defensively.

'Apparently dragon slayer pregnancies advance faster than a normal humans-'

'I love you' Natsu cut her of kissing her stomach. His chest filled with a possessive male pride, he daren't show Lucy. 'I love you both so much' he showered her body with kisses ' I don't know how else to say it' he said suddenly nervous.

Lucy laughed 'this, is enough' she said placing her palm over his heart. Natsu couldn't hold back then any longer, there was no playful touching or light kisses Natsu entered her with a primal hunger, his hips moving in an ancient rhythm. Lucy wrapped her long pale legs around him matching him thrust for thrust. When Lucy and Natsu both collapsed from exhaustion later, they watched the stars rise.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything belongs to Mashima

Thanks so much for listening guys I really feel like this has been a journey. Feedback it's much appreciated, enjoy, Lady of Litany x

The next morning Natsu woke up to find Lucy's side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes slowly, knowing where she'd gone.

Natsu entered the nursery downstairs quietly shrugging on his jacket and scarf to find a very awake Lucy sat at a small desk in the corner of the nursery. It was a simple room with bay windows a writing desk and a cradle in the centre. Natsu had convinced Laki the wood make mage to help build this place, in return he had to ask Guildart's not to flirt with her for a least a month. Natsu thought an S class mission would be easier but wisely kept his mouth shut. Above the cradle dangled a mobile of dragons and stars, a reminder of the both of them.

Natsu picked up one of Lucy's ink stained hands in question. She turned startled dropping her quill. 'And I thought I tired you out last night' Natsu smirked, Lucy rolled her eyes retracting her fingers and organised the papers on the desk.

'And what makes you think it wasn't the other way round?' She said impishly. Natsu chuckled. 'Im just finishing my story, I thought it would be a nice gift for our child to read one day, and writing helps me think' Natsu's eyes softened and he embraced Lucy sneakily trying to read over her shoulder. Lucy batted him away, staring at him crossly.

'I promised Levy first read' she reminded him, Natsu pouted. Lucy laughed unable to stay mad at the goofball 'Natsu you look like one of Happys fish'. Natsu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in mock outrage.

'So is this how it's gonna be now? You teasing me and answering me back, for the rest of our lives?' Lucy shot him a sly smile as if to say of course! Natsu grinned a blinding grin 'good just checking'.

'Natsu..' Lucy blurted out his name, looking at her hands. 'What if we're not ready? What we have is so knew, and it's all happened so fast! Im scared..'

Natsu lowered himself onto a chair beside her, clasping her small hands between his own. 'Lucy' he asked willing her to look him in the eyes. She did wearily. 'What was the first thing I asked of you?' Lucy thought for a second caught of guard then she smiled warmly at the memory.

'Your partner' she said simply. Natsu nodded stroking her hands in soothing circles.

'Lucy I have loved you for the longest time. I never let myself acknowledge those feelings in fear partly of pushing you away. Despite that we have always been partners through edolas, Tenrhou, the grand magic games. I have always been able to overcome any goal because I had you and happy beside me. We worked through our challenges together, as a family' Natsu explained Lucy had tears in her eyes, Natsu knew she understood. ' and that's how we'll see this through together' he said resting his forehead against Lucys her eyes closed in wonder.

'Like always' she whispered her voice wobbly, they would learn and grow and laugh together. A baby wouldn't change that, it would only make it better.

5 years later...

Natsu was dragging Lucy impatiently to the guild. 'I wonder if Nashi missed us?' Lucy laughed jogging to keep up with Natsus long legged strides.

'Relax, we were only gone 3 days. How else were we going to earn any money? Besides Gray and happy have been looking after her and we know she adores Gray' Lucy said with a role of her eyes. Natsu scowled and quickened their pace. 'Are you jealous Natsu?' she teased.

'No' he said his tone clipped. Deciding that Lucy wasn't moving fast enough he swung her onto his back. Lucy didn't protest just kissed his cheek and wrapped her legs around him enjoying his muscled back. Natsu was momentarily distracted by Lucy's closeness but carried on, full out running now. There wasn't a day that went by that Lucy wasn't amazed at his dragon like reflexes.

When they reached the guild a few minutes later, Natsu eagerly turned to Lucy putting her down gently 'I think she's old enough now to learn fire magic' Lucy smiled warmly Natsu had been dying to teach her for a while.

'As long as your careful you know how carried away she can get...' She said remembering the time Nashi and happy convinced Gemini to impersonate Makarov and ordered the guild to do weird jobs for them. Like ordering Erza to bring them a mountain of fish, she returned 3 days later with a very confused squid on her back.

Natsu and Lucy opened the guild doors to see a giggling pink haired demon stabbing Gray with a wooden sword aunty Erza had given to her. Gray 'died' in mid battle, clutching his chest. Nashi grinned her fathers grin laughing fiendishly.

'Gray-sama!' Juvia flew towards him placing his head in her lap. Gray opened an eye.

'Juvia it's only a game-' Gray patiently reminded her.

'Shhh' Juvia winked at Gray. 'Juvia shall avenge your death. Water Jet' Juvia murmured. Placing her palm to her lips she blew Nashi a kiss and a stream of bubbles erupted from her mouth spiralling around Nashi. She waved the sword In delight trying to pop them. Her cheeks rosy from excitement. She looked like her mother right down to the Choclate eyes, but she had Natsu's colouring and his wild mane of pink hair.

'That's my girl' Natsu called grinning as he ran down the guild hall to meet her.

'Daddy!' Nashi turned in delight their game forgotten, dropping the sword she ran to him launching herself into the air just as Natsu opened his arms to catch her, swinging her around in delight.

Meanwhile Gray had gone very pale. 'Juvia I'm not feeling so good, I think we should leave...' Juvia fussed over him touching his forehead.

'Juvia will just say Hello to Lucy-chan before we leave' Juvia said rising.

'I-I-I'll meet you back at the apartment' Gray said. Juvia watched him mystified as he started backing towards the exit.

'Mommy' Nashi grinned burying her face Into Lucy's hand as she stroked her daughters face tugging a pigtail affectionally.

'We missed you, were you good for Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia?' Lucy asked. Her daughter was the incarnation of Natsu in female form it was terrifying, yet she loved the adorable goofs with all her heart.

'Of course' Nashi said outraged hands on hips, she looked a lot like her mother. Natsu chuckled. 'I even learned my first spell, do you want to see?' this surprised both of them.

'You'll have to stand back' Nashi said squirming go be put down, Natsu placed her onto her feet.

His chest swelled with maternal pride. She would make a wonderful fire mage. Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand in excitement. Nashi stood there smoothing out her blue pleated dress. She took a deep breath drawing on her inner power. The guild cleared a path around them. Lucy looked around in surprise. From the bar Gajeel held his 4 year old son his wild mane of blue hair fell over his eyes, he watched Nashi curiously, munching on a bolt (like father like son). 'Geehee, my money's on salamander' Gajeel said putting his money in a pot with Wakaba and Makarov. Levy scowled, removing the bolt from Micas mouth. He held his arms out for his mother.

'Natsu...maybe we should wait till we get home...' Lucy said sensing danger. Natsu shook his head, Nashi was already casting.

She looked at her parents, her eyes determined. A cold wind blew around them catching her pig tails in the updraft.

'ICE MAKE SNOWFLAKES' she yelled throwing her hands in the air. The Guild remained still, Natsu was silent. Small delicate snow flakes spun around Nashi caught in an invisible breeze. Nashi giggled waiting for her family's praise. Lucy sensing some intervention was needed, started clapping madly, elbowing Natsu in the ribs. His eyes still wide with shock.

'Good...girl' Natsu choked. His body heating up. Lucy yelped as steam started rising from his body. His eyes began searching for Gray.

'Im going to be an Ice Mage' Nashi grinned proudly 'like Uncle Gray taught me, he's so cool!'

'Gray!' Natsu yelled in full flame mode. Gray who was nearly out the door of the guild gulped, saluted Lucy and ran for it, Natsu hot on his heels.

'mommy is daddy ok?' Nashi said tugging Lucy's sleeve. Lucy smiled lifting her daughter up onto her shoulders.

'Daddy and Gray are just playing' she assured Nashi sweat dropping.

'Oh daddy!' Nashi giggled burying her face into her mothers hair, closing her eyes in content.

'Let's head home, il make you pancakes...and fish' she smiled as a delighted Happy landed on top of her head.

'Ice cream' Nashi demanded imperiously 'ice Mages only eat Ice cream' Lucy sniggered ruffling her child's hair as they headed home waving goodbye to the guild.

In the distance of Magnolia town, you could see Gray running into the sunset.

'il get you for this Snowflake' Natsu yelled flames spouting from his mouth.

'I don't plan on stopping firecracker' Gray grinned wickedly over his shoulder.


End file.
